Салон -Райская птица-
by Eva Gonchar
Summary: Мисс Паркер попадает в китайский квартал большого города, получив от своего информатора сообщение, что именно там обитает теперь Притворщик. Она ещё не знает, что это – ловушка, подстроенная для неё Джародом, затеявшим новую игру, совсем не похожую на предыдущие. Эротика.


Пролог

Паркер было очень жарко. Неприятно потела шея под волосами, по спине противно стекал пот, омерзительно липли к ногам колготки. А ведь ещё утром, когда она вышла из самолёта, в городе было промозгло и пасмурно. Паркер кляла последними словами переменчивую погоду на побережье, невозможность снять жакет, скрывающий оружие, Джарода, которому пришла блажь обосноваться в какой-то жуткой дыре, и собственную глупость, заставившую женщину оставить машину на въезде в китайский квартал. Кто же предполагал, что придётся столько времени провести в хитросплетениях узких улочек!

Чем дальше Паркер забиралась вглубь пёстрого азиатского мирка, тем сложнее ей было объясниться с аборигенами. Вскоре она вообще прекратила задавать вопросы. Вместо этого, заходя в лавки, становившиеся всё беднее, она показывала торговцам карточку с английскими словами «Салон "Райская птица"» и двумя иероглифами, значения которых Паркер не знала. Китайцы энергично мотали головами. Она уже начинала сомневаться, не ошибся ли один из её самых надёжных осведомителей, и жалеть, что никого не взяла с собой – вместе с Сидни и Брутсом они бы втрое быстрее нашли эту «Райскую птицу» или убедились в её отсутствии. Но Паркер была одна. Её уверили, что Джарод до сих пор здесь и никуда не собирается уезжать, что он был здесь, когда она садилась в самолёт – и ей так не хотелось ни с кем делить свой триумф!

«В конце концов, четыре часа под палящим солнцем – не такая уж дорогая плата за то, чтобы вернуться в Центр с Джародом на коротком поводке, – сказала себе Паркер. – Когда всё закончится, я буду стоять под холодным душем, пока не замёрзну. Однако стакан воды и несколько минут отдыха прямо сейчас мне бы не помешали!» Тут же, как по заказу, она увидела дверь в шумное заведение, такое грязное и дурно пахнущее, что язык не повернулся бы назвать его рестораном. Преодолев брезгливость, она шагнула внутрь. Посетители все как один посмотрели на эффектную белую женщину, и Паркер стало не по себе под их взглядами.

– Хэлло! – громко и уверенно произнесла она с порога.

Откуда ни возьмись появился хозяин заведения, круглый и лоснящийся, как сырная голова.

– Что вам угодно, мэм? – спросил он почти без акцента, приседая от услужливости и маслено улыбаясь.

– Принесите воды, – велела Паркер и устало опустилась на край замызганного стула.

– Будет сделано. Может быть, ланч? У нас отличные ланчи...

– Я непонятно сказала?

Хозяин отступил, не переставая кланяться и улыбаться, и вскоре вернулся с запотевшей бутылочкой. Женщина поспешно открыла бутылочку и припала к ней – вода оказалась действительно холодной и потрясающе вкусной.

– Желаете чего-то ещё? – поинтересовался китаец, когда она утолила жажду.

– Да, желаю, – ответила Паркер, радуясь тому, что её собеседник говорит по-английски. – Я ищу салон «Райская птица», вы его знаете?

Хозяин так растянул губы, что превратился в одну сплошную улыбку.

– О да, конечно, знаю! Замечательное место, вы не ошиблись с выбором!

– И где же он? – воскликнула Паркер, с которой мгновенно слетела усталость.

– Вы пришли по адресу, мэм. Он здесь, на втором этаже!

Паркер допила воду, стараясь ничем не выдать бурлящего в ней нетерпения, и двинулась на второй этаж. Посетители по-прежнему смотрели на неё во все глаза, но это было уже неважно. Сердце у неё колотилось, охотничий азарт пьянил, как в_и_ски, она вся трепетала, предвкушая победу. Ей даже немного жаль было, что охота сейчас закончится – словно она жила ради таких восхитительных моментов, как этот.

Поднимаясь по скрипучей деревянной лестнице, Паркер нащупала на поясе пистолет. Она прикидывала, как действовать, если наверху будет так же много посетителей, как внизу, но холл, куда привела лестница, оказался пуст. Там было душно и пахло пылью. Окно украшали линялые красные занавески, на полу лежал вытертый китайский ковёр, вдоль одной стены стояла длинная скамья, а на другой висели круглые часы самого простодушного вида и поцарапанное зеркало под ними. Стрелки показывали без пяти минут три. Налево от входа обнаружилась дверь, которую как будто позаимствовали в другом доме – из дорогого полированного дерева, с блестящей бронзовой ручкой и бронзовой табличкой, на которой Паркер, замирая от радости, прочитала:

Салон «Райская птица»

И два иероглифа ниже, такие же, как на карточке.

Охотница сняла пистолет с предохранителя и взялась за ручку двери.

И тут она почувствовала мягкий толчок в спину и слабость в коленях, голова у неё закружилась, перед глазами заплясали мухи, и вытертый китайский ковёр вдруг ударил её в плечо.

1. Обещание

_Попалась_

Паркер сидела на полу, опираясь спиной на что-то твёрдое. «Проклятье, что это было?! Тепловой удар? Как некстати, кто угодно мог увидеть меня здесь…» Она подождала несколько секунд, пока перестала кружиться голова, открыла глаза и не смогла сдержать возглас изумления. Вместо убогого холла с часами и зеркалом она увидела просторную чистую комнату, в которой не было ничего азиатского, кроме едва уловимого запаха благовоний. Женщина неожиданно легко вскочила на ноги и осмотрелась.

Воздух в комнате был прохладен и свеж, как будто не было снаружи ни изнуряющей жары, ни миазмов скверного ресторана. «Хотя откуда я знаю, что там, снаружи? Мало ли, куда меня могли отвезти, пока я была без сознания!» Светлые стены, ничем не украшенные. Светлые драпировки, скрывающие, по-видимому, окна и двери. Тёмно-коричневый шелковистый ковёр с тонким голубым рисунком. И единственный предмет мебели посреди комнаты – голубое кожаное ложе без подлокотников и спинки, более всего напоминающее кушетку-переросток в кабинете врача.

«Кто я здесь, гостья или пленница?» – спросила себя Паркер. Ответ нашёлся моментально, как только она поняла, что ни оружия, ни мобильного телефона при ней нет. Пленница. Следующий вопрос: чья пленница? У неё было только три версии. Либо она ввела в соблазн местных бандитов, пожелавших развлечься с белой женщиной или получить за неё выкуп. Против этой версии говорила обстановка комнаты, хотя кто знает, в каких интерьерах живут крутые парни в китайском квартале? Либо похищение затеяно Центром, где кто-то плетёт интригу против мистера Паркера или его дочери. Что ж, это вполне вероятно, непонятно только, как они сумели вычислить и перетянуть на свою сторону её преданного агента. Либо оно – дело рук Джарода, сыгравшего на опережение. «Пожалуй, я могу считать себя везучей, если правильной окажется третья версия!» – мрачно подумала женщина.

Паркер обошла комнату по периметру, заглянула за драпировки и, к своему удивлению, не обнаружила ни оконных, ни дверных проёмов, только лампы, имитирующие солнечный свет. Она совсем было собралась учинить одной из стен досмотр с пристрастием в надежде найти замаскированную дверь, как вдруг позади неё раздалось шуршание. Пленница напружинилась, намереваясь дать отпор похитителю, кто бы он ни был, и развернулась.

– Привет! – сказал Джарод с непонятной улыбкой. – Добро пожаловать в «Райскую птицу». Уютно тут, правда?

В руке у него был её собственный пистолет, и дуло этого пистолета было направлено на неё же.

– Какого чёрта, Джарод!.. – крикнула Паркер, испытывая одновременно негодование и облегчение.

Он приподнял брови.

– Какого чёрта _что_, Паркер? Какого чёрта я снова тебе не попался?

Женщина шагнула было к нему, но он предупреждающе покачал пистолетом.

– Стой, где стоишь. Я решил внести немного разнообразия в наше общение и поменяться с тобой ролями. Что ж поделать, если в роли охотника я оказался удачливей, чем ты?

– Так и будешь держать меня на расстоянии выстрела, охотник? – съязвила Паркер.

– Ни в коем случае, дорогая. Я подойду к тебе так близко, как никогда не подходил, – невозмутимо ответил мужчина. В его голосе появились не слышанные ею прежде нотки. Это был новый Джарод, от которого можно было ожидать чего угодно, и по спине Паркер пробежал холодок.

– Вот как? Ну давай, подходи, отважный портняжка! – подзадорила она, прикидывая, что можно будет сделать, когда противник окажется рядом. Пистолет пистолетом, но руки-то у неё свободны, и туфли с острыми каблуками тоже при ней.

– Какая у меня решительная гостья, – отозвался Джарод. – Не так быстро, потерпи немного.

– Я так и знала, что ты трус!

Он помолчал, рассматривая её, и взгляд у него тоже был новым, оценивающим и ироничным, а потом спокойно сказал:

– Раздевайся.

– Что?! – обомлела женщина.

– Раздевайся, Паркер, – повторил он почти ласково.

– Джарод, ты в своём уме?

– Вполне. Не заставляй меня повторять ещё раз.

– У меня есть идея получше! Заведи себе подружку, и тогда тебе не понадобится «пушка», чтобы полюбоваться на женское тело.

– Паркер, я не шучу. Хочешь, чтобы я это доказал?

– Ты никогда в меня не стрелял!

– Раздеться я тоже тебе никогда не предлагал.

Он сделал едва заметное движение, раздался выстрел, и пленница почувствовала, как её ноге стало горячо и больно. На туфле она увидела след от пули, которая прошла по касательной.

– В следующий раз я прицелюсь чуть левее, – пообещал Джарод.

«Как только он подойдёт ко мне, я смогу его ударить. Если для этого нужно раздеться, я разденусь!» – решила Паркер и расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу жакета.

– Я не сомневался, что благоразумие в тебе сильнее девичьей стыдливости, – усмехнулся мужчина.

Пуговиц было много. Паркер старалась расправиться с ними побыстрей, не желая превращать своё принудительное разоблачение в эротическое шоу, но в бешенстве она делала много лишних движений. Джарод держал её на мушке и посмеивался. «Напрасно он думает, что это сойдёт ему с рук! Он заплатит за каждую минуту моего унижения, как только окажется в моей власти!» Женщина представила, как именно он будет платить, и ей стало немного легче.

– Да-да, ты непременно сделаешь это, – весело сказал будущий объект мести, заметив, как изменилось выражение лица Паркер. – И это тоже. Как только меня поймаешь! Но сегодня, дорогая, мы играем по моим правилам.

Друг за другом упали на пол жакет, юбка и блузка. С особенным сожалением пленница рассталась с туфлями, на которые возлагала надежды, и вскоре осталась в одном белье.

– Прелестные кружавчики, но их тоже нужно снять.

Происходящее не укладывалось у неё в сознании. Неужели человек, предложивший ей только что «снять кружавчики» – Джарод? Тот самый Джарод, который всегда был до идиотизма добрым к людям, которого легко могла смутить любая красивая женщина и который явно по-особому относился персонально к ней, Паркер. «Может, я сильно ударилась головой, когда упала под дверью, и теперь брежу? Какой, однако, качественный у меня бред!»

Повернувшись к мужчине спиной, Паркер поспешно скинула бюстгальтер и трусики.

– Ну что, герой, теперь-то ты решишься ко мне приблизиться? – спросила она, посмотрев на него из-за плеча, со всем сарказмом, на который была способна в такой момент.

– Теперь, моя нетерпеливая, тебе придётся лечь, – ответил Джарод и кивнул в сторону ложа. – Но сначала надень вот это.

И он кинул ей четыре браслета из плотного коричневого бархата, снабжённые металлическими застежками странного вида. Игрушки из арсенала любителей садо-мазо, догадалась Паркер. Чёрт возьми, что он задумал?! Браслеты сели, как влитые, не оставив ей шанса незаметно от них освободиться. Женщина опустилась на ложе и получила новый приказ:

– Положи руки над головой и разведи ноги.

Щёлк, и закрылись магнитные замки - она оказалась прочно пристёгнута к дивану.

Если бы глазами можно было убивать, от Джарода не осталось бы мокрого места – так смотрела на него Паркер, распластанная буквой «Х» на голубой коже. Но сегодня его невозможно было смутить.

– Какой взгляд, Паркер! Ради него только стоило всё это затевать! – сказал он удовлетворённо.

У неё осталось единственное оружие – голос. Но Джарод и тут её опередил.

– Кричать не советую. Во-первых, здесь привыкли к шуму. Во-вторых, если даже тебя услышат, вряд ли вызовут полицию – скорее, захотят поучаствовать в развлечении.

Пленницу тошнило от гнева.

– Ты спятил, Джарод. Я догадалась, ты спятил!

Впрочем, он совершенно не выглядел безумным. Спокойный, сильный, уверенный в себе мужчина – Паркер давно его не видела и успела забыть, какой это великолепный образчик человеческой породы. Она подумала о том, что он может сейчас сделать с ней всё, что пожелает, и вдруг, к своему ужасу, ощутила предательскую тяжесть внизу живота.

Тем временем в руках у Джарода появился чёрный шёлковый платок.

– Я завяжу тебе глаза. Хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях.

_Ты станешь другой_

Завязанные глаза только усилили чувство беззащитности. Паркер представила, как он смотрит сейчас на неё, ощупывает взглядом её тело, и поняла, что краснеет. Этого ещё не хватало! Никогда прежде она не была игрушкой в мужских руках, она привыкла брать своё – так, как захочет, и тогда, когда захочет. Новая роль действовала на неё странно: желание освободиться и обрушить на голову Джарода все бушевавшие в ней эмоции поутихло, ей захотелось узнать, что будет дальше. В глубине души женщина не верила, что он способен причинить ей вред, хотя совершенно не понимала, что сейчас происходит у него в голове, кем на этот раз притворился Притворщик.

– Ты ещё красивей, чем я думал! И тебе идёт голубой, – сказал Джарод.

Было слышно, что он улыбается.

– Если ты просто хотел меня трахнуть, мог об этом сказать! Зачем такие сложности? – проговорила она сухо, надеясь, что её вернёт к реальности звук собственного голоса.

– Если бы я просто хотел тебя трахнуть, я бы давно это сделал, – в тон ей откликнулся мужчина. – Нет, Паркер, у меня другие планы.

– Могу я узнать, какие?

– Конечно, можешь. Всему своё время.

Он легко провёл рукой по её плечу и шее.

– Бедная девочка, ты вся вспотела. Знай я, что ты столько времени потратишь на поиски «Райской птицы», я бы придумал задание попроще.

– Так это ты прислал мне информацию?!

– Разумеется, я. Некоторым образом. Твой агент давно уже... не твой агент.

– Неужели твои дела настолько плохи, что приходиться заманивать к себе женщин хитростью?

Джарод фыркнул.

– Паркер, когда мне захочется женской ласки, ты будешь последней женщиной, к которой я обращусь. Твои доброта и нежность любого мужчину могут превратить в монаха. Погоди ещё немного, я всё тебе расскажу.

Она услышала шорох его шагов и звук воды, льющейся из крана. Потом он сел с ней рядом.

– Прости, я пока не могу отпустить тебя в душ, – голос его потеплел. – Но могу предложить влажное полотенце.

И прикоснулся к ней шершавым и горячим. Там, где он проводил полотенцем, на коже выступали мурашки. Полотенце смывало не только пот и усталость, но и гнев, хотя последнее обстоятельство женщину совсем не радовало – её тело явно напрашивалось в сообщники к похитителю.

– Так вот, Паркер. Ты хотела узнать, что здесь происходит и зачем, – проговорил тот, не прекращая своих манипуляций. Полотенце, нигде не задерживаясь, пробежало по её груди, по животу, по внутренней стороне бёдер. – Начну издалека. Несколько месяцев назад я увлёкся китаистикой. Сначала изучал философию и язык, потом заинтересовался историей и традициями, а потом решил посмотреть на современный Китай и поехал туда. Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, скажу только, что я забрался в немыслимую глушь и прожил какое-то время среди людей, сохранивших и использующих множество ритуалов своих предков. В том числе таких ритуалов, которые предназначены нести гармонию в отношения мужчины и женщины. Говорят, даже самые строптивые и вздорные женщины благодаря этим ритуалам становятся послушными и заботливыми жёнами. Китайцы многому меня научили. Вернувшись в Штаты, я поселился здесь, открыл этот салон и помогаю людям приобщиться к древним китайским практикам.

– Никогда не слышала большей чуши! – воскликнула Паркер, не поверив ни одному его слову. – Ты что, вздумал на мне жениться?

– Боже сохрани! - преувеличенно испугался Джарод. - Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты оставила меня в покое. Я устал от нашей игры в «кошки-мышки», устал перехватывать твоих агентов и переезжать с места на место. По доброй воле ты не отступишься, поэтому я намерен сделать так, чтобы моё слово стало для тебя законом.

– Кем я должна считать тебя теперь? Извращенцем или самонадеянным идиотом?

– Выберешь сама, когда мы закончим.

Мужчина убрал полотенце и добавил со смешком:

– Я не встречал более строптивой и вздорной женщины, чем ты. В конце концов, разве тебе самой не интересно, подействует ли эта сексуальная магия?

Джарод поднялся и, судя по всему, куда-то ушёл – некоторое время стояла тишина. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Паркер плохо себя чувствовала – лежать было удобно, воздух приятно холодил кожу, неподвижные руки ещё не успели затечь. Но её лицо под повязкой по-прежнему пылало, сердце по-прежнему колотилось, гоняя по сосудам адреналин, и она по-прежнему плохо понимала, что происходит. Ясно было только одно: её похититель, который только что наплёл с три короба, не находится во власти внезапного безумия, он действует по плану, подготовленному заранее. Оставалось надеяться, что в этом плане никто больше участвовать не будет, а Джарода она как-нибудь переживёт. «Ещё как переживёшь!» – радостно подсказало вероломное тело. «Я должна сейчас быть паинькой, - решила пленница. - Чем скорее он поверит, что мне нравится происходящее, тем скорее позволит двигаться! А уж тогда...»

Снова зашелестели шаги, к их звуку теперь добавилось стеклянное позвякивание.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – осведомился Джарод, усаживаясь на прежнее место.

– А ты как думаешь? – осторожно подбирая интонацию, чтобы не переиграть, ответила Паркер.

– Я думаю, тебе стыдно и страшно, и не хочу даже представлять, каких эпитетов удостоился в твоих мыслях. Но ты решила усыпить мою бдительность, чтобы освободиться. Ещё я думаю, что беспомощность и неизвестность тебя возбуждают, но не настолько, чтобы ты потеряла голову от желания. Так что не трудись делать вид, что тебя всё устраивает.

– Чёртов шринк, – бросила женщина сквозь зубы.

– Вот так-то лучше! Я ещё не всё рассказал. Ритуал - его, кстати, обозначают двумя иероглифами, которые обычно переводятся как «понимание» и «приближение» – состоит из трёх частей. Сегодня первая часть, она началась, когда внизу тебя встретил мой приятель Чен Люй...

– Ты собрался держать меня здесь трое суток?! – перебила Паркер. – Не боишься, что в Центре заметят моё отсутствие?

– Трое суток пролетят как один миг! Конечно, твоё отсутствие заметят. Но разве моя тщеславная девочка сказала кому-нибудь, куда поехала?

– Не смей называть меня «девочкой»!

– Выходит, «моя» и «тщеславная» тебя устраивают? – хмыкнул Джарод. – Как хочу, так и называю. Сегодня мы играем по моим правилам, ты забыла? Так вот, первую часть ритуала обозначают иероглифом «обещание», и скоро ты поймёшь, почему.

Снова раздалось стеклянное позвякивание, и женщина вдруг вздрогнула.

– Не нужно так нервничать, Паркер. Это просто флакон с массажным маслом. Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно... разве только чуть-чуть.

– Я не нервничаю, я хочу тебя убить!

Мужчина обошёл диван и, видимо, сел на пол в изголовье, потому что его дыхание достигло её лица. Он взял её руки и начал поглаживать их и разминать.

– Знаешь ли ты, как много может рассказать о нас наше тело? - спросил он тихо. - Вот, например, твои руки! Это руки человека, который привык делать не то, что ему хочется, а то, что должен. И притворяться, что он всем доволен. Усталые напряжённые руки, с которыми ты постоянно споришь…

– Заткнись, ты сегодня наговорил глупостей на год вперёд! – огрызнулась Паркер, но не получила реакции.

Зато её руки отреагировали, как надо – потеплели и раскрылись в его руках. Он двинулся выше, добрался вскоре до шеи и плеч, и удовольствие усилилось.

– Шея твоя – шея женщины, всегда глядящей сверху вниз. Стоит показать слабость, опустив голову, и тебя сожрут, да, Паркер? Такое уж место этот твой Центр.

Массируя шею, Джарод поднялся к её губам и осторожно тронул их пальцем. Она стиснула зубы.

– Твой напряжённый рот говорит о том, что его хозяйке часто приходится лгать, – прошептал Джарод. – Хотя бы сейчас не лги, молчи!

Он положил ладони ей под спину, отчего спине сразу стало жарко.

– Такая спина, как у тебя, бывает у людей, которые под страхом смерти не созн_а_ются, что им тяжело нести свою ношу в одиночку.

Паркер чувствовала, что теряет контроль над своим телом.

– Джарод, я не платила тебе за психоанализ!

– А зря.

Он успокаивающе погладил её по бокам. Она невольно подалась вперёд, желая, чтобы он коснулся её груди. Мужчина легонько тронул соски.

– Позже, Паркер, позже.

Ничего не существовало больше, кроме прикосновений. Руки Джарода – сильные руки массажиста, чуткие руки врача, горячие руки любовника – совершали с ней какое-то чудо. Паркер казалось, что она освобождается от застарелой тяжести и душевной боли, становится всё легче – вот-вот полетит! Джарод что-то ещё говорил, колдуя над её ногами и заставляя её трепетать от острых импульсов удовольствия, но она уже не слушала.

Очнулась женщина только тогда, когда поняла, что колдовские руки подобрались к её самым сокровенным местам.

– А знаешь, о чём говорят твои бёдра? О том, что слово «отдаваться» тебе незнакомо. Ты умеешь только брать и тем сама себя обкрадываешь. Но это поправимо…

Он безошибочно находил чувствительные точки, она сдерживалась из последних сил, чтобы не застонать. И когда пальцы мужчины проникли внутрь, Паркер уже вся была горячее влажное ожидание.

– Ого! – только и сказал он.

И тут же отстранился.

– На сегодня достаточно, дорогая. Отдыхай. Скоро будет ужин.

Шорох шагов, тишина, звонкий металлический щелчок, и Паркер поняла, что её руки и ноги свободны. Ошеломлённая, она села и сорвала с глаз повязку. В комнате никого не было, в одной из казавшихся глухими стен появилась приоткрытая дверь, за которой было видно ванную.

Пленница выругалась, чтобы не разреветься от обиды.

Потом Паркер долго стояла под холодным душем, о котором так мечтала утром – правда, утром она и предположить не могла, что ей придётся заливать пожар. А что ещё оставалось делать, если она ни секунды не сомневалась, что за ней сейчас подсматривают?

Когда она вышла из ванной, оказалось, что свет в комнате приглушён, ложе превратилось в постель с голубыми и коричневыми подушками, а на полу стоит поднос с ужином. На подносе нашлась записка: «Спокойной ночи. Не скучай! Дж.»

2. Искушение

_Осколок блюдца_

Крепкий сон без сновидений закончился лёгким пробуждением. Вокруг снова было совсем светло, как будто за окном сияло утреннее солнце, но пленница тут же вспомнила, что окон здесь нет. Паркер уже давно перестала ориентироваться во времени и не знала, в самом ли деле сейчас утро следующего дня, но чувствовала себя бодрой и отдохнувшей. Недавние события безумным калейдоскопом промелькнули перед ней – как она глупо попалась, как раздевалась под дулом пистолета, как лежала распростёртая перед мужчиной, которого знает всю жизнь, но которого вдруг совсем перестала понимать, и как этот мужчина заставил её потерять голову от желания, а потом бросил.

Женщина застонала и спрятала в ладони пылающее лицо. «Ублюдок! Я не просто его убью! Я буду убивать его долго и мучительно!» «Ну да, ну да, – ехидно отозвалось тело. – Так он тебе и позволит. Даже если бы позволил, неужели ты не хочешь снова почувствовать прикосновения его рук? Неужели не хочешь, чтобы он сдержал своё обещание?» Паркер в ярости сбросила на пол подушку, поднялась и пошла в ванную. Там она плеснула себе в лицо ледяной водой и долго рассматривала отражение в зеркале, как будто видела впервые.

Она не удивилась, заметив, что комната изменилась за время её отсутствия. Подушки были убраны, на полу снова стоял поднос, исчезнувший было, пока она спала, на подносе был сервирован завтрак. Упоительно пахло кофе. На диване она нашла аккуратно свёрнутый коричневый с голубым шёлковый халат. Она надела халат, мягкий шёлк прильнул к ней и охватил тело, как… как… Паркер помотала головой, прогоняя непрошеные ассоциации, и пригубила кофе. Потом она расправилась с завтраком – аппетит оказался зверский! – и стала ждать Джарода.

Они ждали его вместе, Паркер и её тело, но каждый делал это по-своему. Тело так и норовило принять соблазнительную позу. Его обладательница – напряжённо прислушивалась к непроницаемой тишине и твердила себе: «Только бы он решил, что может брать меня голыми руками! Только бы пришёл без оружия!» Вдруг её взгляд упал на пустую кофейную чашку и блюдце под ней. Чашка и блюдце были из тонкого полупрозрачного фарфора. Блюдце можно сломать одним движением, и тогда в её распоряжении окажется острый предмет, который она использует как нож. «Соберись, Паркер, это твой шанс!» Женщина стряхнула овладевшую ею истому, подобралась и с беспечным видом передвинула предметы на подносе, надеясь, что её намерения не написаны у неё на лице.

Прошло ещё несколько минут и, наконец, зашуршала, впуская Джарода, потайная дверь. Пистолета у него в руках не было.

– Привет! – воскликнул мужчина с беззаботной улыбкой. – Как поживает моя прекрасная пленница? – и добавил, изобразив смущение: – Прости, я вчера нехорошо с тобой обошёлся. Я не думал, что тебя так заведёт невинный массаж.

«Не думал он, как же!»

– Ты свинья, Джарод, – ответила Паркер, стараясь, чтобы её улыбка выглядела такой же беззаботной. – Но я не сержусь. Не стоит требовать от людей того, чего они не могут дать.

Он шагнул в её сторону, оставаясь невозмутимым. Стрела упала, не достигнув до цели.

– Я умею держать в узде любые свои желания.

«Подойди ко мне, подойди ближе!»

– Этому тебя тоже научили китайцы?

Расстояние сократилось ещё на два шага.

– Этому, Паркер, меня научила жизнь.

Джарод сделал движение, намереваясь сесть рядом с ней. Блюдце тихо хрупнуло и сломалось под пальцами, Паркер, почти не глядя, кинулась вперёд и почувствовала, как фарфоровый клык вонзился в мягкую плоть.

Кажется, она попала в предплечье. Джарод зашипел от боли, но не схватился за раненое место и даже не отшатнулся. Он поймал руку пленницы, занесённую для второго удара, стиснул запястье, и Паркер, охнув, выронила своё импровизированное оружие. Через мгновение она уже лежала, уткнувшись носом в ковёр, а Джарод удерживал её коленом. «Сейчас он меня ударит!» – подумала она и непроизвольно сжалась. Вместо этого мужчина, придерживая её локти за спиной, сел рядом и спросил голосом, в котором смешались восхищение и насмешка:

– Находчивая девочка! Только я не понял... зачем ты это сделала?

Паркер не ответила.

– Ты могла угодить в крупный сосуд или нервный узел и вывести меня из строя. И что тогда?

– Тогда бы я ушла, – пробормотала она, не оборачиваясь. – А потом вернулась за тобой.

– Каким образом ты бы ушла, Паркер? Отсюда только один выход – через заведение Чен Люя. Он не получал указаний защищать от своих головорезов-клиентов молодую красивую женщину, невесть зачем разгуливающую полуголой по злачным местам. Никуда не годный был план, ты согласна?

Джарод по-хозяйски зарылся пальцами в её волосы, провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника и задержался пониже спины. Паркер не реагировала. Он взял её под мышки, как ребёнка, поднял, усадил на диван, откинул волосы с её лица.

– Посмотри на меня!

Женщина глядела в сторону. Она привыкала к мысли о том, что у неё нет шансов покинуть эту комнату по своей воле.

– Тебе не нравится чувствовать себя вещью, да, дорогая? – спросил он и продолжил, не дождавшись ответа: – А разве не так вы все относитесь ко мне? Словно я – ценный экспериментальный образец, и сам себя у вас украл...

Джарод осёкся. Что-то такое было в его голосе, что, наконец, заставило пленницу поднять глаза, и она успела заметить, как по его лицу прошла тень боли. На рукаве белой футболки расплылось ярко-красное пятно, и сердце у Паркер ёкнуло. С ней происходило нечто странное. Ещё вчера она, не раздумывая, подстрелила бы этого человека, чтобы его поймать. Сегодня ей стало не по себе от мысли, что пятно на рукаве – её работа. Мужчина проследил за её взглядом и сказал, поморщившись:

– Не огорчайся, это просто царапина.

– Я огорчаюсь, что не достала до кости!

– Не старайся казаться кровожадней, чем ты есть, – усмехнулся он и развязал поясок её халата.

Паркер попыталась удержать разбегающийся скользкий шёлк, но Джарод мягко отвёл её руки.

– Там есть что-то, чего я ещё не видел? – прошептал он и накрыл ладонями её грудь.

«Ну наконец-то! - возликовало тело. - Ты же мечтала об этом с вечера! Какого чёрта нужно было сопротивляться?»

– Ты защищалась, Паркер. Ты сделала всё, что могла. А теперь просто расслабься.

Она безропотно позволила надеть на себя бархатные браслеты, безропотно раскинулась на голубом ложе и дождалась уже знакомого металлического щелчка, знаменующего начало нового приключения.

Повязка на глазах вновь произвела своё магическое действие: окружающий мир исчез, остались только ощущения, шорохи и мягкий мужской голос. В сам_о_м воздухе, ласкавшем обнажённое тело, казалось, было разлито бесстыдство. Паркер замирала в сладком предвкушении, но не желала признаться в этом даже самой себе – а Джарод всё медлил, не прикасался к ней больше и не садился рядом.

– Вторую часть ритуала обозначают иероглифом, смысл которого наиболее точно передаётся словом «искушение». Прежде, чем ты сделаешь то, чего захочу я, я научусь делать то, чего хочешь ты. Сегодня всё будет посвящено твоим желаниям, достаточно просто находить для них слова. Я выполню любую твою просьбу, кроме двух: не освобожу тебя и не развяжу глаза – к этому ты пока не готова.

– В самом деле, любую? – уточнила Паркер.

– Абсолютно!

– Тогда оставь меня в покое! – вырвалось у неё, прежде чем она успела подумать.

– Слушаюсь, моя королева! – быстро, как будто ждал этих слов, ответил Джарод, и тут же стало совсем тихо.

«Ты в своём уме?» – удивилось тело. Паркер снова бросило в жар. Женщина представила, как её мучитель стоит сейчас в сторонке и смеясь смотрит на неё, на её лицо, наверняка выдающее все эмоции, на её вздымающуюся грудь с красноречиво торчащими сосками… Смотрит и ждёт, когда она сама позовёт его обратно. Кто из них не выдержит первым? «Разумеется, ты!» – сообщило тело, которое, чувствуя себя брошенным, плавилось сейчас на голубом ложе, как мороженое на тарелке.

– Возвращайся, – выдавила она спустя несколько невыносимых минут. – Я пошутила.

– Я так и подумал, – весело отозвался Джарод откуда-то издали.

– Ты же всё равно от меня не отвяжешься… и всё равно меня не отвяжешь.

– Всё равно не отвяжу, – согласился мужчина, сел рядом и – наконец-то! – положил горячую ладонь ей на живот. – Итак, чего же ты хочешь на самом деле?

Паркер промолчала. «Я знаю, каких слов ты от меня ждёшь - но ты их не дождёшься!»

– Хорошо, у тебя есть время подумать. Мы никуда не торопимся.

Он бережно сверху вниз провёл пальцем по её губам.

– А знаешь, сегодня они выглядят иначе, чем вчера. Вчера они были сомкнуты, как скорлупа грецкого ореха. А сегодня – похожи на распускающийся бутон. Они как будто ждут поцелуя...

Она не хотела вздыхать, но вздохнула, и Джарод, конечно, это заметил. И тут же склонился над ней и поцеловал – сначала легко и коротко, почти по-братски, потом – долго и вдумчиво, пробуя её на вкус. От него хорошо пахло, его губы были мягкими и уверенными одновременно, и Паркер, у которой плохо получалось притворяться каменным изваянием, ответила на поцелуй. Его язык настойчиво и нежно двигался в первобытном ритме, немедленно подхваченном её телом. В её жизни было много поцелуев, жадных, робких, умелых, страстных, случайных, скучных и хмельных, но таких, от которых она раскрылась бы, как шкатулка с секретом, прежде не было. Забывшись, женщина рванулась вперёд, чтобы обнять человека, который так удивительно её целовал – и тут же обмякла, вновь осознав свою беспомощность.

– Пока хватит, – шепнул, отрываясь, этот человек.

Переводя дух, Паркер, в то же время, напряжённо прислушивалась – надеялась угадать по звукам, что сейчас чувствует мужчина. Но его дыхания слышно не было. Он потрепал её по волосам уже знакомым хозяйским движением и сказал насмешливо:

– Вот это страсть, Паркер! Кто бы мог подумать!

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты умеешь целоваться!

Одна рука Джарода пробралась ей под спину, другая удобно устроилась над солнечным сплетением. Паркер облизнула губы.

– Скажи мне. Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

«Хочу всего и сразу!» – встрепенулось тело.

– Поцелуй меня ещё раз, чудо-мальчик, – сказала пленница, презирая себя за слабость. – У тебя неплохо получается.

Этот поцелуй был коротким и жарким, как схватка. Победитель двинулся ниже, исследуя губами шею и плечи женщины, лаская и стискивая грудь, и в тот момент, когда он остановился, Паркер хотелось только одного – чтобы он не останавливался никогда. В ушах у неё шумело, голос Джарода доносился словно сквозь вату – она даже не сразу поняла, о чём её спрашивают.

– Ну как, я тебя не разочаровал? – поинтересовался тот тоном змея-искусителя. – Что мы будем делать дальше?

_Лотерея_

– Не знаю! – пролепетала Паркер.

«Всё ты знаешь!» – возмутилось тело.

– Моя нерешительная девочка, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Давай, я помогу тебе узнать!

Он поднялся, и телу стало холодно в тех местах, которых он только что касался. Через секунду послышались постукивание и шуршание.

– Что это? – не удержалась от вопроса женщина.

– Всё, что нужно для игры.

– Какой ещё игры?

– Лотереи. Беспроигрышной лотереи.

От неожиданности Паркер поперхнулась.

– Лотереи? Ты шутишь? И что мы будем разыгрывать?

– А ты как думаешь, дорогая? Конечно, ощущения, – охотно пояснил Джарод. – Игра очень простая. Я написал список способов, которыми могу доставить тебе удовольствие. В нём девять пунктов. Один мы уже испробовали, это поцелуи, которые третьи по счёту. Осталось ещё восемь. Ты называешь номер, я делаю то, что под ним обозначено. Особенно вкусное можно будет повторить. Начнём?

– А у меня есть выбор?

– Конечно. От одного до девяти, – сказал он с улыбкой в голосе и снова сел рядом.

«Да прекрати ты ершиться! – взмолилось тело. – Пусть он делает что угодно, тебе же нравится! А секс с ним будет потрясающим, мы с тобой оба это знаем!»

И тогда Паркер окончательно сдалась. Она, не таясь уже, глубоко вздохнула и сказала:

– Два.

– Два – это прекрасно! – откликнулся мужчина так мягко, словно почувствовал перемену.

Запахло сандалом и чем-то ещё, непонятным и дразнящим. Паркер почувствовала, как тёплая душистая субстанция пролилась ей на грудь.

– Это крем. Он волшебный, – шепнул Джарод.

Его руки вновь, как вчера, заскользили по ней, но к прежним чуткости и силе прибавилось покалывающее, будоражащее тепло.

– Знаешь ли ты, как изменилось твоё тело со вчерашнего дня? Каким податливым и мягким оно стало?

– Что-то подобное ты только что говорил...

– Скажу ещё не раз. Ты здесь затем, чтобы стать другой.

«Податливое и мягкое тело», и без того раззадоренное поцелуями, начало пылать, как будто Паркер покраснела вся, с головы до пят. Она чувствовала пульсацию крови внизу живота и в промежности; грудь, которую в этот раз не обошли вниманием, стала болезненно чувствительной. Голова закружилась, дыхание участилось, и женщине вдруг стало страшно.

– Не надо больше! – выдохнула она.

– Это всего лишь смесь естественных афродизиаков и безобидного согревающего средства, – ответил Джарод на невысказанный вопрос. Руки его остановились – одна поигрывала соском, другая удобно улеглась у Паркер между ног. – Не могу привыкнуть к тому, что ты вспыхиваешь, как сухой хворост! Итак, какой следующий номер?

– Восемь, - выговорила трепещущая от возбуждения пленница.

– Очень кстати, – усмехнулся Джарод, и звук, который раздался вслед за этим, показался Паркер удивительно знакомым.

«Так стучат друг о друга кусочки льда в стакане!» - сообразила женщина. В тот же миг, подтверждая догадку, Джарод провёл чем-то холодным за мочками её ушей и спустился по шее в ямку над ключицами, а потом ещё ниже, повторяя контуры груди. Лёд таял, источая аромат мяты, лайма и рома, ручейки щекотали разгорячённую кожу, и это было очень приятно.

– Пахнет «мохито», – определила женщина.

– Хочешь попробовать?

Он склонился над ней, губами вложил ей в рот сладкую льдинку и целовал, пока льдинка не исчезла. Нежности в этом поцелуе было больше, чем страсти. Возбуждение не ушло, но отхлынуло.

– Было вкусно, - улыбнулась Паркер.

– Я знал, что тебе понравится, - сказал Джарод, прокладывая тем временем из межгрудной ложбинки вниз через пупок ледяную тропу.

Паркер ахнула, почувствовав обжигающий холод внутри себя, когда тропа достигла цели, и замерла, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям - острым, ярким, ни на что не похожим. Некоторое время она была предоставлена самой себе и этим ощущениям, но так и не поняла, нравятся они ей или нет.

– Джарод! – позвала она, когда лёд окончательно растаял.

– Я здесь! – откликнулся тот с готовностью.

– Что ты делаешь? Смотришь на меня?

– Разумеется. В жизни не видел ничего более волнующего, – засмеялся он и тут же спохватился: – Прости, ты наверняка замёрзла. Сейчас я помогу тебе согреться. Моя прекрасная чувственная игрушка не должна простудиться.

Подогретое полотенце было наготове. «Совсем недавно мне хотелось убить его за то, что он сделал меня игрушкой. А сейчас – жду не дождусь, когда он продолжит играть. Этого просто не может быть. Из нас двоих спятила я, а не он!» - ошеломлённо подумала Паркер и сказала вслух:

– Номер один.

– Ух ты! – обрадовался Джарод. – Той вещи, которую ты сейчас выбрала, в эротической культуре отведено особое место. Поразительно, сколько пикантных желаний можно исполнить с обычной шёлковой лентой.

Зашелестело.

– У меня есть разные ленты, погоди, я найду подходящую. Я мог бы познакомить тебя с древним искусством связывания, но ты так хорошо тут устроилась – жаль что-то менять! – произнёс мужчина с шутовским сожалением. – Мог бы скрутить из ленты упругий жгут и устроить тебе прекрасную порку, тем более, что ты её заслуживаешь. Но сегодня день твоих, а не моих желаний. Поэтому сейчас я просто сделаю то, что должен был сделать ещё вчера, и кусок шёлка мне поможет.

Из-за того ли, что действовал всё ещё «волшебный крем», или из-за того, что тело уже много часов просило разрядки, но стоило прохладному шёлку коснуться кожи, как Паркер с тихим стоном выгнулась ему навстречу. Джарод провёл лентой по животу и груди женщины, дал её губам почувствовать мягкое прикосновение, а потом ловко приподнял её за плечи и продёрнул ленту под спиной. Шёлковая змейка проскользнула между ягодиц и вверх, проникая в потаённые складки. Пленница, разделённая на две изнывающих от желания половины, снова застонала.

– Потерпи чуть-чуть, – прошептал Джарод, устраиваясь в изголовье.

Оба конца ленты были у него в руках, и он потягивал то за один, то за другой. Сначала осторожно и медленно, потом быстрее и жёстче, увеличивая амплитуду, потом снова медленно и нежно, с пугающей точностью угадывая те самые темп и ритм, которые удерживали Паркер на пике возбуждения, но не позволяли взорваться. Она стонала уже непрерывно, металась и извивалась, заставляя браслеты оставлять красные следы, но не чувствуя этого, в голове у неё стоял туман, ей казалась, что она умирает.

– Джарод, я больше не могу!

Он потянул за оба конца сразу, лента вр_е_залась в тело, причиняя боль и освобождая, и Паркер, наконец, накрыло оргазмом. Мир разлетелся миллионами сверкающих искр, ликующее тело забилось в сладких конвульсиях. Крик превратился в рыдание, и время замерло пульсирующим сгустком наслаждения.

Потом она лежала, не в силах ни говорить, ни шевелиться, ощущая, как стихают жаркие волны внизу живота, а Джарод гладил её по волосам и целовал мокрые от слёз щёки.

– Это было прекрасно! – произнёс он после долгой паузы, и Паркер впервые показалось, что он взволнован.

– Я хочу пить. И у меня затекли руки, – сказала она охрипшим голосом.

Он напоил её, бережно придерживая голову, согрел руки массажем, в котором не было и намёка на эротику, и укрыл её мягким и лёгким одеялом.

– Отдохни немного, Паркер.

Звук шагов, шуршание двери, и стало совсем тихо.

Невесомость, в которой пребывала сейчас Паркер, не располагала к рефлексии. Женщина слушала своё дыхание и ни о чём не думала. Ни о том, что это был, наверное, самый яркий оргазм в её жизни. Ни о том, что ни единому мужчине до сих пор она не позволяла видеть себя такой – вырванной из всех защитных оболочек, уязвимой, как улитка без раковины. Потом по дальнему краешку сознания прокралось удивлённое: «Если бы я знала, что и в этом деле он мастер, я бы...» – но закончить мысль она не успела – уснула.

Разбудил пленницу короткий требовательный поцелуй.

– Привет, Спящая красавица! – весело воскликнул Джарод, стягивая одеяло и похлопывая её по бедру. – Соскучилась?

– Не дождёшься, Прекрасный принц, – фыркнула Паркер без тени агрессии.

– Соскучилась, – сделал вывод мужчина. – Продолжаем игру?

– Я не помню, какие называла номера.

– Зато я помню. У нас остались четыре, пять, шесть, семь и девять.

– Можно подумать, я в самом деле что-то выбираю... спорю на что угодно, ты заранее придумал «программу».

– Номер, говори мне номер, – засмеялся Джарод, руки которого бесцеремонно гуляли сейчас по её ногам, ласкали, дразнили и щекотали.

– Пускай будет четыре.

– М-м-м, четыре! – протянул он, пробуя слово на вкус. – Под номером четыре у нас то, что бывает обычно в начале любовной игры... но кто сказал, что наша игра – обычная?

«Обычной её назвать сложно, это точно!» – подумала Паркер.

– Скажи-ка, часто ли мужчины делают тебе комплименты? – вдруг без перехода спросил Джарод.

– Только тогда, когда я им позволяю, – был ответ.

Комплиментов она не любила – считала их бессмысленными. Она и так знала себе цену. Или думала, что знает.

– И что они говорят?

Паркер дёрнулась в попытке пожать плечами, но получилось невнятное смешное движение. Оно отвлекло мужчину от её ног и заставило обратить внимание на грудь, которой он тут же завладел. Дыхание сбилось, Паркер забыла, о чём её спрашивали.

– Не отвлекайся, дорогая. Рассказывай, какие комплименты тебе делают, – поторопил Джарод, выпуская сосок из рта.

– Говорят, что я красивая, – с трудом проговорила Паркер.

– А ещё?

– Умная.

– А ещё?

– Стильная. Сексуальная. Горячая штучка...

– Вряд ли кто-то из них знает, насколько горячая! Ещё?

– Чертовка. Стерва.

– Последнее тебе особенно нравится, да? – засмеялся Джарод. – Это всё?

Она молчала.

– Какая бедная фантазия у твоих любовников, Паркер!

– Да уж, куда им до тебя, - хмыкнула женщина.

Не могла же она признаться, что никаких любовников у неё не было со студенческих времён! Были связи. Иногда довольно продолжительные, но всегда ни к чему не обязывающие. На большее не было ни времени, ни сил, ни желания.

– До меня им далеко, это точно, – серьёзно сказал Джарод.

И, в подтверждение своих слов, снова поцеловал её в губы – так, как в жизни никто не целовал.

– Целовать тебя – как пить столетнее вино. Так же прикасаешься к тайне. Так же пробуешь, смакуя оттенки вкуса, а потом не можешь оторваться, пока не выпьешь всё до дна. Так же хмелеешь, предчувствуя блаженство...

Голос его стал бархатным. Пленница, которой только что казалось, что её уже ничем не смутить, вновь ощутила, как краснеют щёки. Она бы и хотела съязвить, сказать ему, что дурацкие сантименты нужны ей, как рыбке зонтик – но слова не шли с языка.

– Жаль, что я не могу пока снять повязку с твоих глаз – смотреть в них можно бесконечно, как в небо. Они такие же глубокие и прозрачные, и такие же переменчивые. В них собираются тучи, когда ты в ярости, но и солнце в них я тоже видел... когда-то очень давно.

Пальцы Джарода запутались в её волосах.

– Женские волосы обладают магической силой – недаром во многих религиях замужним предписано покрывать голову. Твои волосы так прекрасны, что их одних было бы достаточно, чтобы сводить мужчин с ума...

Он говорил и говорил, лаская её словами и будоража воображение. «Твои руки созданы для танца и для объятий, а не для того, чтобы держать оружие... К таким ногам, как у тебя, можно бросить королевство, и этого будет мало... Тот, кто хотя бы раз видел твои талию и грудь и прикасался к ним, обречён всю жизнь искать такое же совершенство – и никогда его не найти... Ты – океан нерастраченной страсти, в котором хочется утонуть...» Паркер было сладко и страшно, и становилось всё страшнее, потому что происходящее всё меньше походило на сексуальный аттракцион, а всё больше - на...

– Хватит! – не выдержала она.

– Что-то не так? – прикинулся удивлённым Джарод.

– Мне надоело слушать твои глупости, – ответила Паркер так резко, как могла, чтобы избавиться от страха. – Что там следующее в списке?

– Ты выбираешь, что следующее, а не я, – остался верен себе мужчина.

– Девять, – вздохнула заложница лотереи.

– Отлично. Значит, теперь мы займёмся каллиграфией!

Паркер показалось, что она ослышалась.

– Чем мы займёмся?!

– Каллиграфией, дорогая, называется искусство красивого письма...

– Я знаю, что означает это слово. Я не понимаю, какое отношение оно имеет к...

– К тому, что происходит с тобой здесь и сейчас?

– Да.

– А что с тобой происходит? – поинтересовался Джарод вкрадчиво.

Его пальцы проникли внутрь её тела – Паркер тихо вскрикнула – и занялись методичным поиском чувствительных точек.

– Ну же, говори! – поторопил мужчина.

Другая его рука тем временем совершала какие-то приготовления, сопровождающиеся шуршанием и мягким постукиванием.

– Что... говорить?.. – пробормотала пленница, непроизвольно подаваясь вперёд, чтобы проникновение стало глубже.

– Что с тобой происходит? Что ты чувствуешь?

Что она чувствовала? Огонь, вновь разгорающийся внутри. Острое нетерпение – и одновременно желание растянуть удовольствие. А ещё она чувствовала, что ей мало! Рук и губ Джарода, виртуозно играющих на ней, как на флейте, уже не хватало - она стремилась ощутить тяжесть и тепло его тела, силу и напор его страсти. Но то, что оставалось в ней от прежней Паркер, заставляло её молчать.

– Мою строптивую девочку просто не узнать! – хмыкнул Джарод, изображая разочарование. – Ты же никогда не лезла в карман за словом! Давай тогда говорить вместе. И записывать.

Он провёл ладонью вдоль её тела, совершая мягкие разглаживающие движения.

– М-м-м... какая у тебя кожа! Гладкая, шелковистая – невозможно оторваться. Она похожа на чистый лист бумаги... драгоценной бумаги, созданной для особенных слов. Ты позволишь мне написать их? Иероглифами, разумеется. Чёрными на белом – это будет невероятно красиво.

– Мне всё равно ничего не видно, – сказала Паркер с досадой.

Повязка на глазах, которая сначала лишила пленницу воли, а потом подарила ей необычную остроту ощущений, казалась теперь раздражающей помехой – не давала посмотреть на мужчину, увидеть в его глазах тёмное пламя желания.

– Хочешь, я сфотографирую наш боди-арт? – усмехнулся Джарод.

– Не вздумай! - испугалась женщина.

– Ш-ш-ш, я пошутил. О том, что здесь было, не узнает даже фотоаппарат, обещаю.

Он продолжал беззастенчиво её ласкать, иногда делая паузу, чтобы она перевела дух. У неё не осталось больше тайных уголков, где не побывали бы его нежные умные пальцы. В одну из пауз Паркер почувствовала, как слева, над сердцем, её груди коснулось что-то прохладное.

– Это кисточка и тушь, – пояснил Джарод. – Тут я напишу слово _хин_ – сердце. Оно куда сильнее бьётся с тех пор, как ты оказалась в «Райской птице», не правда ли?

Копилку приятных ощущений, и без того уже тяжёлую, пополнило влажное щекотание кисточки.

– Тем же самым иероглифом китайцы обозначают рассудок, не противопоставляя его сердцу, а рассматривая то и другое, как части целого. Ты ладишь со своим сердцем, Паркер?

«Какая разница, если я не в ладу со своим рассудком?» - подумала женщина.

– Ты очнулась в этой комнате, увидела меня... и что случилось потом?

– Потом ты... вынудил меня раздеться.

Воспоминание, ещё утром поднимавшее в ней волну стыда и гнева, сейчас показалось сладким. Кисточка опустилась ниже и забегала по левой груди.

– _Гван_ – нагота, – сказал Джарод с удовольствием. – А ещё это сияние и блеск... в самом деле, обнажённая, ты ослепительно прекрасна. А ещё – вот уж поистине лукавое слово! – _гван_ означает получить что-либо в своё распоряжение, как я получил твоё тело, но не насытиться им.

– А тело – это _хинг_, – продолжил он, рисуя следующий иероглиф над солнечным сплетением. – И, как водится, _хинг_ – не только тело, но и образ, и воплощение, и проявление. Сейчас ты глина, в моих руках обретающая форму.

– Ты стрелял в меня, – напомнила Паркер. – А я хотела тебя убить.

– Совершенно верно, – улыбнулся мужчина. – _Хо_ – это и мой выстрел, и твой гнев, и пожар, который потом разгорелся в тебе.

– Я до сих пор не верю, что всё это происходит наяву.

– Твоё право! Так и запишем: _мен_ – сновидение, фантазия, мечта.

Нашлось место и для _вюжу_ – беспомощности и беззащитности, и для _юэ_ – ощущения и постижения, для забавы _ван_ и наслаждения _ханле_, для ожидания _денхоу_ и страстного желания _ке_... Паркер, которую мотало в бурном море возбуждения, всё хуже понимала, что говорит Джарод, о чём её спрашивает, и он, наконец, сжалился над ней.

– Напишем здесь _чун_ и _ман_, – сказал он, трогая кончиком кисти самый низ живота. – Пускай жизнь и страсть стоят рядом с исполнением и удовлетворением. И перейдём к следующему номеру. У нас остались пять, шесть и семь.

– Шесть, – прошептала Паркер.

Ей показалось, что в ответ она услышала вздох.

Знакомый уже металлический щелчок, и ноги женщины стали свободными, но лишь на одно мгновение. Резким движением мужчина поднял вверх её колени, широко их развёл, и губы его оказались там, где только что были пальцы. Паркер застонала, распахиваясь навстречу безумному поцелую, и вдруг поняла, что руки свободны тоже. Она вскинулась – боль в онемевших от неподвижности конечностях обострила удовольствие, – вцепилась в волосы Джарода, пытаясь прижать его к себе, и тут же забилась в оргазме. Джарод, жадный, как путник, нашедший воду в пустыне, не останавливался, и вслед за первым взрывом случился второй, а за ним третий...

Ошарашенная, потерявшаяся в оргазмах Паркер не сразу поняла, что снова осталась одна. Некоторое время она лежала без движения, как медуза, которую штормом выбросило на берег. В голове было пусто, тело блаженно ныло. Потом она перевернулась на живот, сняла надоевшую повязку и осмотрелась. Пустая комната, неяркое освещение, поднос с питьём и фруктами на полу, дверь в ванную, приоткрытая, как вчера.

Женщина поднялась, что потребовало от неё немалых усилий, и потянулась. Вместе со способностью соображать к ней пришло удивление. Она всегда исповедовала в сексе принцип «ты мне, я тебе» и не могла понять, почему Джарод не захотел получить своё. «Чёрт возьми, я что, не в его вкусе? Или он просто импотент?» Не верилось ни в то, ни в другое – в нечеловеческую выдержку Притворщика, впрочем, не верилось тоже. Паркер потрясла головой и пошла в ванную.

Отражение в зеркале заставило её ахнуть. Пылающие щёки и губы, растрёпанные волосы, змеящиеся по плечам, как живые, и глаза, такие огромные и тёмные, какими, кажется, никогда прежде не были. Гирлянда матовых чёрных иероглифов на груди и животе смотрелась потрясающе, Джарод не обманул. В этих знаках было что-то ещё, кроме красоты и сексуальности. Они выглядели как послание, смысла которого Паркер не понимала - или не хотела понимать?

_В темноте_

Она включила душ, но медлила - жаль было смывать «боди-арт». И в этот момент погас свет.

– Я не должен был возвращаться сегодня, – раздался в темноте голос Джарода. – Но я не смог не думать о тебе. В конце концов, день ещё не закончился... и мы не разыграли ещё два номера. Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

– Останься, – сказала Паркер.

И в тот же миг он взял её за талию и легонько подтолкнул в ту сторону, где, невидимая, плескалась вода. Тёплые струи упали на лицо и плечи.

– Давай, я тебя выкупаю.

Руки Джарода, по которым она успела соскучиться, нашли на ощупь душистое мыло и заработали со знакомой уже нежной силой, смывая усталость и тушь. Но Паркер, у которой от вспыхнувшего вновь желания ослабели ноги, больше не могла ждать. Скользкая и гибкая, она всем телом прильнула к мужчине – он оказался полностью одетым, но никакая одежда не скрыла бы его возбуждения, – и прошептала:

– Хватит, Джарод. Я тебя хочу. Прямо сейчас.

– Не смею спорить, – ответил он серьёзно и обнял её.

Дышал он тяжело и неровно. Она торопливо потянула вверх его майку – нелепую преграду на пути её страсти.

– Ну же, помоги мне от неё избавиться!

Майка канула во мраке. Паркер жадно ощупала грудь и плечи мужчины, трепещущими пальцами очертила рельеф мускулов, остановилась на долю секунды, наткнувшись на пластырь на плече, и опустилась ниже. Дрожа от нетерпения, она расстегнула брюки и освободила горячую твёрдую плоть.

– Погоди, – пробормотал Джарод, отстраняясь.

Послышался шорох, брюки отправились вслед за майкой. Затем – ещё один, еле слышный звук.

– Я... - начал было он.

– Знаю, - перебила она, – ты обо всём позаботился.

Вперёд они подались одновременно, столкнулись, едва не потеряв равновесие, встретились губами и захлебнулись поцелуем. Он раздвинул коленом её бёдра. Она схватила его за плечи, словно тонула, и не было у неё другого шанса на спасение. Он поднял её, подхватив под ягодицы, и прижал спиной к прохладной стене. Она оплела его ногами так крепко, что он не смог бы отодвинуться, даже если бы захотел. Он вошёл в неё мощным движением и замер. Приняв его, она забыла, что умеет дышать, в ушах стучала кровь, и темнота вокруг пульсировала в такт. Мгновение спустя он увлёк её в любовный танец, древний, как человечество.

Быстрее! Медленней! Быстрее! То, что сейчас чувствовала Паркер, было сильней и значительней простой физической радости. Ей казалось, что оба они, изломанные и измученные, перестали существовать, но вместо них в мире возникло что-то новое – прекрасное и настоящее. Медленней! Быстрее! Ещё быстрей! Волна поднималась всё выше и, наконец, обрушилась, первым накрыв Джарода – издав стон наслаждения, он обмяк и навалился на женщину всем телом. Паркер всхлипнула и почти сразу последовала за ним, разноцветные всполохи оргазма разорвали темноту.

Не разнимая объятий, любовники опустились на пол. На твёрдый пол душевой кабинки. Сверху по-прежнему лилась теплая вода.

– Не самое удачное место для секса, – поглаживая Паркер по спине, тихо сказал мужчина. – Вообще-то я собирался просто помочь тебе вымыться – номер пять в нашей лотерее.

– Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? – фыркнула Паркер, уткнулась носом ему в плечо и добавила разнежено: – Последний номер был лучше всего.

Подняться удалось не сразу, мокрые тела скользили и цеплялись друг за друга, как будто боялись расстаться даже на секунду. Это было смешное барахтанье, и Паркер смеялась и целовала Джарода туда, куда попадали её губы, и он делал то же самое. Потом они всё-таки приняли вертикальное положение, Джарод выключил душ и закутал женщину в пушистое полотенце, чудесным образом найденное впотьмах.

– Говоришь, последний номер был лучшим? – проговорил он многозначительно. – Ну что же, тогда разыграем его ещё раз.

Он взял её на руки и отнёс на диван. В комнате была всё та же кромешная тьма.

– Включи свет, – попросила Паркер. – Я хочу тебя видеть!

– Нельзя, – спокойно отозвался Джарод.

– Разве ты не должен сегодня выполнять все мои желания?

– Все, кроме этого. Я предупреждал.

– Но почему, Джарод? Не морочь мне голову разговорами про остроту ощущений, эта игра слишком затянулась. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я что-то увидела... что?

Он не ответил – закрыл Паркер рот поцелуем, после которого она передумала задавать вопросы. Теперь он не торопился, он ласкал её и дразнил, останавливался на полпути и продолжал снова, и вновь останавливался, заставляя её просить: продолжай! В этот раз он не позволил себе раньше неё добраться до пика – финальный аккорд грянул для них одновременно.

Некоторое время они лежали рядом, приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание. Потом Джарод легко и благодарно коснулся губами её щеки и встал с дивана.

– Время спать.

– Джарод! – окликнула Паркер.

- М? - отозвалась темнота его голосом.

– А может быть, ты просто боишься смотреть мне в глаза?

– Спокойной ночи, Паркер.

И стало совсем тихо.

Разбалованное и удовлетворённое тело было абсолютно, бессовестно счастливо. Паркер, объевшаяся эндорфинами, не хотела ни о чём думать, и сперва это ей удавалось, но воспоминание о том, кто она такая и как здесь оказалась, явилось непрошенное, ржавым гвоздём пропоров драгоценный шёлк её блаженства. «Чёрт возьми, Паркер! Что ты делаешь?! С кем ты играешь в безумные игры и занимаешься сексом? С человеком, которого ещё вчера должна была в наручниках доставить в Центр?..»На миг ей стало дурно от ужаса, но мозг тут же нашёл лазейку. «_Мен_ - сновидение, фантазия, мечта... – вспомнила она. – Конечно, так и есть, я сплю и вижу удивительный сон. Утром всё будет так, как прежде!»

Но, закрывая глаза, пленница подумала о том, что хотела бы встретить утро в этой комнате.

3. Исполнение

_Танец с отражением_

Сны, которые снились Паркер в эту ночь, были столь жаркими и чувственными, что наутро она и сама не понимала, где они начались и где закончились, наяву ли она занималась любовью с Джародом в кромешной темноте, или и это тоже ей приснилось. Впрочем, само по себе слово «наяву» выглядело двусмысленным. Краешком сознания женщина, как прежде, допускала, что всё, абсолютно всё, что произошло с ней с того момента, как она увидела дверь с табличкой «Райская птица» – плод её воспалённого воображения.

Проснувшись, сначала она лежала с закрытыми глазами. Сквозь веки пробивался по-дневному яркий свет, а значит, отдых закончился. «Сейчас откроется дверь, и появится Джарод», – подумала Паркер и поразилась случившейся с ней перемене. Ни ярости, ни гнева, ни стыда, с которыми она встретила прошлое утро – одно лишь сладкое томление, одно лишь желание поскорее вновь услышать голос своего похитителя, вновь почувствовать его прикосновения, увидеть его, наконец! «Неужели я не могу позволить себе ещё порцию хорошего секса? – спросила она себя, стараясь быть циничной. – Конечно, могу. Об этом никто никогда не узнает, так почему бы не получить удовольствие?» Главное, не думать о том, что с ней будет дальше, сможет ли она остаться охотницей с ясной головой и холодным сердцем… И о том, что пережитое ею вчера не помещается в скучные рамки «хорошего секса», думать не нужно тоже.

Минуты шли, Джарода не было. С лёгким вздохом, который много бы сказал стороннему наблюдателю, Паркер открыла глаза – и увидела, что комната слегка изменилась. В ней стало на одну дверь больше. К двери в ванную и входной двери, которая – вот чудеса! – сейчас была приоткрыта, добавились решётчатые створки, похожие на створки платяного шкафа. Удивлённая, женщина вскочила с постели и двинулась было к выходу, но вовремя вспомнила, что совершенно раздета. «Надо же, я так привыкла к своей наготе, что перестала её замечать!» Шёлкового халата, который оставили для пленницы вчера, сегодня не было. Кстати, не было и подноса с завтраком, а есть хотелось нешуточно.

Паркер остановилась посреди комнаты и потянулась, грациозно изогнувшись и представляя, какие глаза сейчас у Джарода, если он подсматривает за ней – а ведь наверняка подсматривает! После секундного раздумья она подошла к решётчатым створкам и распахнула их – за ними, и в самом деле, оказался платяной шкаф, полный разноцветной и разномастной одежды и обуви. Здесь были и волнующие шелка с тонким рисунком, и глубокий тёплый бархат, и нежнейшие кружева, красные и белые, и глянцевая чёрная кожа, и холодный ускользающий атлас металлических оттенков. Сбоку висело два строгих костюма, как будто позаимствованных в её собственном гардеробе. В большой корзине - ворох белья всех цветов и фасонов. Бюстгальтер по вкусу в этом ворохе нашла бы любая женщина, будь она монахиня или шлюха. Разнообразие и качество туфель и сапожек поразили бы самую взыскательную модницу. Нашлась в шкафу также корзинка с косметикой и средствами для укладки волос. Все вещи были новыми и дорогими. «Тот, кто выбирал их, знает своё дело. И, кроме того, точно знает, какой я ношу размер и какую марку косметики предпочитаю», – подумала Паркер и почему-то смутилась.

Женщина постояла у шкафа, перебирая пальцами вещи – удивительно, но осязание стало острее, словно кто-то подкрутил настройку «яркость» в её умении чувствовать. Шершавое, гладкое, холодное, тёплое, жёсткое, мягкое – от каждого нового ощущения Паркер получала удовольствие, граничащее с сексуальным. «Вот это да! Что такое он со мной сделал?» Она поняла, что всё это время прислушивалась, ожидая, как зашуршит дверь, зашелестят по ковру знакомые шаги и слегка насмешливый голос поинтересуется, как ей спалось. И поняла, что не дождётся – ей предстоит одеться и покинуть эту комнату одной. «Если бы он хотел, чтобы я просто отсюда ушла, он бы вернул мои вещи. Нет, он затеял новую игру!» Она пока не знала правил, но знала, _что_ ей предлагают сделать прямо сейчас: создать образ, любой, какой захочется. Вот для чего нужны все эти вещи. Шевельнув плечом в знак согласия, Паркер взяла корзинку с косметикой и отправилась в ванную.

Ах, как нравилось ей сегодня отражение! Постройневшая, посвежевшая, словно вернувшаяся с курорта, Паркер долго и с наслаждением себя рассматривала. Потом, налюбовавшись, она занялась волосами – слегка завила их и подняла вверх, отпустив на волю несколько кокетливых прядей. Лицо почти не требовало макияжа – чуть-чуть пудры, чуть-чуть естественного блеска для губ, чуть-чуть туши на ресницы. Тёмные и яркие краски остались лежать в корзинке неиспользованными. Затем Паркер вернулась к шкафу и занялась выбором одежды. Ей не хотелось привычного – классические жакеты, юбки и брюки были отвергнуты сходу. Сапоги-ботфорты и предельно открытое кожаное платье на шнуровке, делавшие из неё звезду порнофильма, показались ей слишком агрессивными. Руки сами тянулись к шелкам и кружевам, подчиняясь новому для Паркер желанию – быть податливой и нежной. В конце концов, она выбрала кружевное бельё кофейного цвета, такие же чулки, тёмно-коричневые туфли на бесконечной шпильке и голубое шёлковое платье, застегивающееся спереди на миллион маленьких пуговиц, длинное - до щиколоток, но с умопомрачительным разрезом.

Ещё один взгляд в зеркало, и Паркер выскользнула из комнаты. За дверью обнаружился маленький холл, оформленный в том же стиле – мягкий тёмный ковёр, светлые стены, скрытые источники света. На стенах – акварели в китайском духе. Лёгкий запах благовоний, струнная музыка на границе слышимости. Ещё три двери: справа и прямо – закрытые, слева – открытая. Паркер подёргала за ручку правую дверь, убедилась, что она заперта, и шагнула к левой. Глазам её открылось уютное помещение с овальным столом, на котором был сервирован завтрак на две персоны. За столом уже сидел Джарод, одетый неожиданно официально – в белой рубашке и при галстуке, невозможно красивый и невозможно спокойный.

– Доброе утро! – сказала Паркер, скрывая смущение.

Она замерла в дверном проёме, ощупывая Джарода взглядом и пытаясь понять, что он сейчас чувствует. Он оставался бесстрастным, и приветственная улыбка, коснувшаяся губ, до глаз его так и не добралась.

– Доброе утро, Паркер. Отлично выглядишь.

У неё внутри всё сжалось от его холодного светского тона.

– Спасибо! – сухо отозвалась женщина.

– Составишь мне компанию? – спросил Джарод, делая приглашающий жест.

– Надо же, ты не собираешься морить меня голодом! – хмыкнула она, устроилась за столом и аккуратно расправила платье.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул в его лице, как будто вчерашнего дня не было вовсе. Паркер посмотрела в упор на своего визави, надеясь привести его в замешательство – напрасная надежда! Глаз, в которых не было ничего, кроме слегка насмешливого любопытства, Джарод не опустил.

– Кофе? – предложил он.

– Да, пожалуйста, – согласилась женщина и с облегчением перевела взгляд на чашку, наполняющуюся душистым горячим напитком.

И на руки, удерживающие кофейник – сильные красивые руки с длинными пальцами, руки, умеющие, как она уже знала, многое… Паркер поспешно выровняла дыхание, надеясь, что человек напротив неё ничего не заметил. Глотнула кофе, намазала тост апельсиновым джемом, откусила. Джарод сделал то же самое. Движение его губ вызвало новые непрошеные ассоциации. Паркер почувствовала, как заколотилось её сердце, и мысленно выругалась.

Есть больше не хотелось, её почти трясло от напряжения. «Чего я ждала? Что он накинется на меня с порога и трахнет прямо на столе?» На самом деле, она ждала другого. Тепла в голосе, влечения во взгляде, видимых и слышимых свидетельств того, что минувшая ночь для него, так же, как для неё, была единственной в своём роде. Не говоря уже о том, что этой ночи предшествовало. Как он сказал вчера? Каждый, кто видел твоё тело, обречён всю жизнь искать такое же совершенство и никогда не найти… Скольким до неё он говорил то же самое?

Больше всего Притворщик походил сейчас на прожжённого ловеласа, который со всеми женщинами использует один и тот же набор отработанных приёмов, чтобы достигнуть одной и той же цели. Всё, что она знала о Джароде, сопротивлялось этому впечатлению – но много ли она знала о нём? Два дня назад она и представить себе не могла, что вскоре позволит сделать себя инструментом, на котором он исполнит попурри наслаждения. Неужели его слова были просто спектаклем, и поцелуи, жадные, как в последний раз, и руки, дрожавшие, когда он обнял её в темноте?.. «Стыдно, Паркер. Ты попалась, как школьница, – сказала себе пленница. – А впрочем, это к лучшему!» И улыбнулась с испепеляющей любезностью, отодвигая чашку.

– Спасибо за завтрак. За одежду не благодарю – будь добр, верни мои вещи!

– И пистолет? – иронично поинтересовался Джарод.

– Разумеется!

– Чтобы ты продолжила на меня охотиться?

По лицу мужчины, как вчера, промелькнула тень боли. Он откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди.

– Моя дорогая, разве я сказал, что ты свободна? Три дня ещё не прошло, ритуал не закончен, – он окинул её оценивающим взглядом. – Да ты и сама это знаешь, иначе оделась бы по-другому.

Паркер почувствовала, как запылали щёки, и от этого её улыбка стала ещё более язвительной.

– Что, разве вчера ты показал не всё, на что способен?

– Я знал, что ты захочешь добавки, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Но сегодня мой день. И сейчас я хочу узнать, на что способна ты.

«Ублюдок! Я способна всадить в тебя пулю!» - подумала Паркер, в которой закипели и хлынули через край обида на Джарода и досада на саму себя, щедро приправленные желанием.

– Не пулю – всего лишь осколок блюдца, – ответил он, словно услышал.

Что-то новое в голосе Джарода заставило Паркер снова посмотреть ему в глаза. Нет, показалось – та же подёрнутая льдом насмешка, то же любопытство естествоиспытателя. Он и в этот раз не отвёл взгляда. Паркер закусила губу. «Он играет мной! – вдруг поняла она. – Играет моими чувствами, как вчера играл моим телом. Он думает, что у него есть надо мной власть. Как бы не так! Я покажу ему, кто из нас сильней!» Растерянность и негодование, которые владели ею, уступили место азарту, стремлению сломать лёд, добиться того, чтобы камня на камне не осталось от выдержки её недавнего любовника.

– Ты узн_а_ешь, – сказала она, и её улыбка стала многообещающей.

– Не сомневаюсь!

Джарод выглядел удовлетворённым. Ещё бы! Только что его пленница согласилась на новую эротическую авантюру и, положа руку на сердце, сделала это добровольно.

– Встань, Паркер.

Она бы осталась сидеть и сказала колкость, если бы он просил или приказывал, сомневаясь, что она подчинится. Но он не сомневался, и Паркер встала, загипнотизированная властными нотами в его голосе.

– Подойди ко мне.

Она обогнула стол, намереваясь сразу приступить к делу, но он удержал её на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Будь здесь, чтобы я мог на тебя смотреть. Я прикоснусь к тебе сам, когда захочу.

Она послушно остановилась.

– Я надеялся, что ты выберешь это платье.

– Почему?

– Твой выбор говорит о том, что предыдущие два дня прошли не зря.

Паркер повела плечами, закрытыми голубым шёлком.

– Я просто хотела сделать тебе приятное!

– Вот именно, – ответил Джарод, и взгляд его изменился, хотя и не потеплел.

Никогда прежде он так на неё не смотрел – как на экзотическую птицу в клетке, красивую и занятную игрушку, единственное назначение которой – дарить хозяину радость обладания ею. Женщине было неуютно под этим взглядом, однако, отступать она не собиралась.

– Мы снова устроим лотерею? – поинтересовалась она.

– Нет. В отличие от тебя, я знаю, что мне нужно.

– И что же?

– Для начала – увидеть, что под платьем.

– Под ним есть что-то, чего ты ещё не видел? – усмехнулась Паркер, вспомнив свою вчерашнюю утреннюю капитуляцию.

– Под ним есть то, что не надоедает никогда, – усмехнулся Джарод. –Только, пожалуйста, сделай это медленно и красиво, а не так, как в прошлый раз.

У него в руках возник пульт дистанционного управления. Два коротких нажатия, и свет, только что казавшийся утренним, померк, а вместо него появилось интимное боковое освещение.

– Так тебе будет проще, – проговорил мужчина с оттенком сочувствия.

Музыка усилилась и стала ритмичной и страстной. Паркер почувствовала, как закружилась голова, словно от хорошей порции алкоголя. Тело просило движения. «Была не была!» – подумала она и скользнула в музыку, как в тёплую воду. Стена напротив стола вдруг поехала вбок, оказавшись ширмой, за которой пряталось зеркало от пола до потолка. Мельком Паркер заметила в нём голубой силуэт своего отражения, но тут же повернулась к Джароду. Хотя выражение его лица было по-прежнему невозмутимым, в глазах появился новый блеск.

Плавно покачивая бёдрами, женщина поймала чувственную волну и дальше двигалась так, будто полжизни раздевалась, танцуя. Она расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц и обнажила плечи, перехваченные тонкими бретельками бюстгальтера. Шёлк подола льнул к её ногам, то и дело распадаясь и открывая кружевные резинки чулок. Всё внимание Паркер было обращено к единственному зрителю, но иногда она смотрела в зеркало, и ей страшно нравилась её гибкая и лёгкая фигура, извивающаяся в соблазнительном танце. Зритель же сидел, скрестив руки на груди, ни словом, ни жестом не выдавая своих эмоций, и только глаза его блестели в полумраке.

Танцовщица расстегнула ещё несколько пуговиц, и платье упало к её ногам. Она аккуратно вышагнула из него и – стриптиз так стриптиз! – потянула к себе свободный стул.

– Не надо! – раздался непривычно хриплый голос Джарода. – У меня есть идея получше!

Он встал и резким движением привлёк её к себе, моментально подхватывая ритм. Одна его ладонь легла ей на спину между лопаток, другая – на бедро, едва прикрытое кружевом. Паркер обхватила своего внезапного партнёра за шею и вдохнула его запах – обещающий наслаждение запах минувшей ночи. Одного лишь запаха хватило бы, чтобы разжечь в ней желание, даже если бы не было ни этого танца, ни рук, жарко и жадно её трогающих… ни картины, которая открылась ей в зеркале. Совершенно одетый мужчина и полуобнажённая женщина в его объятьях на какой-то миг показались ей единым целым – это и возбуждало, и пугало одновременно. И тут шальная мысль пришла ей в голову.

– Мне не нравится, что ты до сих пор одет! – прошептала Паркер.

Неохотно, но решительно она освободилась от рук Джарода и толкнула его обратно на стул. Он не сопротивлялся. В его глазах она, наконец, увидела подтверждение тому, о чём раньше поведало его тело. «Вот и прекрасно! Теперь-то я отплачу тебе за этот унизительный антарктический завтрак!» - подумала она удовлетворённо, склонилась над ним и развязала галстук.

Его лицо оказалось совсем близко, и Паркер едва удержалась от поцелуя. Она вытащила галстук из-под воротника и отступила на шаг. Джарод, видимо, постарался совладать с собой, его дыхание выровнялось, а уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке, и женщина, может быть, поверила бы ему, если бы не видела расширенных зрачков и выразительной складки на брюках. Паркер растянула галстук во всю длину, как будто проверяя на прочность, а потом сложила его вдвое и переступила одной ногой в получившуюся петлю. Продолжая покачиваться под музыку, она сделала несколько движений, воспроизводящих памятную игру с шёлковой лентой, и увидела, как шевельнул желваками её визави. Сама Паркер умирала от желания, но не собиралась отказываться от задуманного.

Она скользнула за стул, на котором сидел Джарод, провела ладонями по его гладковыбритым щекам и напряжённой шее, по руками в рукавах рубашки, до самых кончиков пальцев – ей так хотелось снова почувствовать, как они ласкают её! – а потом крепко взяла его за запястья. Галстук был наготове, его длины как раз хватило, чтобы привязать руки к спинке стула.

- Паркер! Зачем?..

- Ты прикоснёшься ко мне, когда _я_ этого захочу!

Она понимала, конечно, что всё это – ненадолго, что он просто подыгрывает ей до поры до времени, но как же сладко было сознавать, что сейчас Притворщик в её власти! Зеркало, полноправный участник событий, показало ей тонкую женщину в кофейном кружеве, с разметавшимися волосами и торжествующим выражением лица, и мужчину в белой рубашке и тёмных брюках, с руками, заведёнными за спину. Мужчина тоже смотрел в зеркало и больше не улыбался.

Паркер присела к нему на одно колено, заглянула в глаза, чёрные от страсти, провела пальцами по его губам – он попытался поймать пальцы, но она не разрешила.

– Вот ты и попался, Джарод!

Неторопливо, предвкушая удовольствие, она расстегнула рубашку и развела её в стороны, открывая сильную грудь и широкий разворот плеч – уже знакомые ей грудь и плечи, которые она упоённо целовала и гладила вчера в темноте. На этот раз её ласка была дразнящей и краткой – ласка-намёк, ласка-обещание. Джарод рванулся навстречу, но галстук был завязан на совесть. Паркер отодвинулась и встала.

– Какой ты нетерпеливый! А я ведь только начала.

Она расстегнула бюстгальтер, медленно сняла его и отбросила в сторону. Изогнулась, демонстрируя высокую безупречную грудь.

– Вот это месть, Паркер!

Голос Джарода звучал как у человека, которому трудно говорить, но Паркер готова была поклясться, что услышала в этом голосе восхищение.

– Ты сам пожелал узнать, на что я способна! – ответила она и рассмеялась тихонько.

Если бы взгляд мог засасывать, как омут, она давно бы уже утонула в глазах своего любовника. То, что было дальше, сводило её с ума не меньше, чем его. Она то подходила к нему, будоража близостью своего тела, но не давая к себе прикоснуться, то отдалялась, лаская себя и показывая во всей красе. Она садилась к нему на колени, чувствуя, как сильно он возбуждён, прижималась к его груди, приближала свои губы к его губам, чтобы он мог почувствовать тепло её дыхания, но ускользала, как только он тянулся её поцеловать. Она целовала его сама, короткими колкими поцелуями, не утолявшими, а лишь усиливающими жажду. Как ни хотелось Паркер продлить игру, сдерживаться становилось всё труднее. Не заботясь уже о красоте движений, она избавилась от туфель и мокрых насквозь трусиков и осталась в одних чулках. Опустилась на колени рядом с мужчиной и расстегнула его брюки.

И тут – она не поняла, что произошло, но не удивилась бы, если бы нашла потом под стулом порванный галстук – объект её блаженной мести вдруг оказался свободен. Одной рукой он подхватил её под мышки, рывком поднимая с пола, другой – смёл со стола посуду, которая с грохотом посыпалась на пол. Через секунду женщина уже лежала на спине, придавленная тяжёлым телом Джарода, а он терзал её губы так, что нечем было дышать. Он не был бережным в этот раз и причинил ей боль, раздвигая колени. Когда он вошёл в неё, она вдруг вспомнила своё утреннее «и трахнет прямо на столе», а больше ни о чём подумать не успела – мир завертелся бешеной каруселью, взлетел и осыпался мириадами сверкающих брызг.

Она не помнила толком, каким образом вновь оказалась в комнате с голубым диваном. Кажется, он отнёс её туда на руках. Да, точно, отнёс, опустил на ложе и прежде, чем оставить одну, шепнул в самые губы: «Возвращайся!» Придя в себя, Паркер поднялась было, но тут же села – ноги её не держали. Всё тело звенело эхом пережитого взрыва. Ей было больно внутри, но даже эта боль доставляла удовольствие.

Несколько минут женщина не двигалась, собираясь с духом. Она испытывала мучительную раздвоенность, такую же, как в первый день. Но в этот раз тело, получившее «порцию хорошего секса», на которую оно рассчитывало, было вполне довольно. А вот душе чего-то отчаянно не хватало, и Паркер не сразу поняла, чего именно.

С того момента, как Джарод впервые оставил её пылающей и неудовлетворённой, ей всё время хотелось большего. Сперва хотелось, чтобы он довёл до конца начатое; потом – почувствовать не только руки его и губы, но его всего, целиком; потом – смотреть на него, увидеть страсть в его глазах. А теперь ей нужна была не только страсть. Для едва осознанной несбывшейся утренней надежды вдруг нашлось слово – простое слово «нежность». Пленнице чудилось, что ей приснились прошлая ночь и напоённая нежностью темнота… так, может, и правда, приснились?

«Паркер, ты совсем свихнулась. С каких пор ты нуждаешься в нежности и, главное, _от кого_ ты её ждёшь? Это всего лишь игра. Он играет с тобой. Он играет тобой. Он хочет заставить тебя плясать под свою дудку, а ты и рада стараться...» Она вдруг вспомнила, как, только что, танцуя для Джарода, боялась задержаться взглядом на его лице, закрывала глаза, торопилась скользнуть ниже, видеть что угодно, плечи, грудь, живот, вздыбленные брюки, только не лицо – таким сильным было её желание покрыть это лицо поцелуями, прижать его к себе, запутаться пальцами в волосах. Она вспомнила, как сжалось её сердце, когда она стянула с мужчины рубашку и увидела на левом плече большой кусок пластыря, прикрывающий нанесённую ею рану...А потом она вспомнила то, о чём в последнее время постоянно забывала, подхваченная чувственным водоворотом, но о чём забывать было нельзя - кто такой Джарод, кто она сама и зачем примчалась сломя голову в «Райскую птицу». И тут Паркер задержала дыхание – совсем новое, неожиданное чувство завладело ею.

Это было чувство вины – и уж конечно, не царапина, оставленная обломком блюдца, была ему причиной.

Женщина потрясла головой, отгоняя наваждение. Глазам вдруг стало горячо, и она поспешно спрятала лицо в ладонях: «Не хватало ещё здесь разреветься!» Нашла, наконец, в себе силы встать и отправилась в ванную, где старательно умылась ледяной водой, чтобы избавиться от слёз и ненужных эмоций, и привела в порядок лицо и волосы.

Паркер уже успела привыкнуть к тому, что в зеркале её встречает незнакомка. Особа в кружевных чулках, которую она видела перед собой теперь, выглядела так, словно секс – её единственный интерес в жизни. От недавних локонов остались только воспоминания, зацелованные губы припухли, шею украшали красноречивые синяки, а в глазах появилось ведьмячье сумасшедшее выражение, против которого ледяная вода была бессильна.

Прошло ещё немного времени, и Паркер показалось, что она взяла себя в руки. Надела первое, что попалось ей в шкафу – попалась почему-то полосатая мужская рубашка, в которой она утонула, – и пошла искать Джарода. Сначала она заглянула в то помещение, где состоялся их увлекательный завтрак – там теперь было пусто и чисто, посуда с пола была убрана, а зеркало снова скрыто за ширмой. Из двух прежде запертых дверей одна – правая – оказалась открытой. Комната за ней была маленькой и скучной, как рабочий кабинет – письменный стол, узкий шкаф до потолка, пара удобных кресел. Джарод, одетый в те же самые рубашку и брюки, но уже без галстука, сидел на краю стола.

_Боль_

– Я заждался, – сказал он и улыбнулся.

Искренняя и немного грустная улыбка ничем не напоминала давешнюю гримасу светской любезности, и у Паркер предательски защекотало в носу.

– Я никуда не спешила.

– Ты плакала, – он посмотрел на неё испытующе. – Скажи мне, почему?

– Я не плакала, – быстро ответила Паркер, подспудно ожидавшая этого вопроса.

– Я видел.

– Он ещё и вуайерист! Джарод, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять.

Только что женщине казалось, что она владеет собой, но улыбка и самый вид Джарода мгновенно развалили хрупкое равновесие, и это её напугало. Желание спрятаться в его объятиях и просто положить голову ему на грудь было куда опасней всех недавних прихотей плоти, вместе взятых. Она не должна, она не может пустить его в своё сердце! Иначе она никогда не сделает того, чего от неё ждут. Притворщик никогда не будет возвращён Центру, она подведёт отца и разрушит собственную жизнь. «Проклятье! Разве я ужё её не разрушила?!»

– Паркер!

– Что?.. Я не плакала. Тебе померещилось.

Стараясь выглядеть независимой, она перевела взгляд на вышитое панно над креслами - единственное украшение комнаты. На нём была изображена дивной красоты птица. «Райская птица», – поняла Паркер. Подошла ближе, коснулась шёлковой глади кончиками пальцев.

– Нравится? – поинтересовался Джарод странным тоном.

– Красивая, – сказала она равнодушно и села в кресло, подобрав под себя ноги.

Мужчина опустился на корточки рядом с Паркер, взял её за руку, заглянул в глаза.

– Ты не забыла, что сегодня день моих желаний? Я хочу знать, почему ты плакала, и я это узнаю!

– Гений занудства! Сколько можно повторять...

– Хорошо-хорошо, – он сжал её пальцы коротким успокаивающим движением. – Я подожду, у нас ещё есть время. Хотя его осталось совсем немного.

Паркер промолчала. Джарод, не выпуская её руки, устроился на полу поудобней.

– Третий и последний день ритуала называется «Исполнение». Если всё пойдёт, как надо – а до сих пор у нас всё шло, как надо, правда, моя дорогая гостья? – он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз иронично, – задуманное исполнится, и мы с тобой расстанемся добрыми друзьями.

– У тебя странные представления о гостеприимстве, – хмыкнула Паркер. – Да и о дружбе, видимо, тоже.

– Хочешь уйти прямо сейчас? – поднял брови Джарод.

Шестым чувством она угадала, что это не риторический вопрос. Скажи она «да», и тут же он встанет, и принесёт её вещи, и покажет, как отсюда выйти. И это будет конец. Никогда больше она не раскроется его поцелуям; не почувствует, как плавится в его руках; не позволит ему поднять её на вершину чувственности и не полетит с ним вместе вниз с этой вершины. И уж конечно, диким мечтам, делающим её зависимой и слабой, никогда больше не найдётся места в её жизни.

«Соглашайся! – возопил здравый смысл. – Ты уйдёшь и забудешь об этом приключении, и всё вернётся на круги своя!» Но Паркер вздохнула и медленно покачала головой.

– Разумеется, нет! – засмеялся её любовник. – Должна же ты узнать, чем всё закончится.

Голос его был беспечным, но женщина видела, с каким напряжением он ждал её ответа.

– Если ты думаешь, что теперь я стану делать всё, что ты хочешь… – начала было Паркер, но Джарод её перебил.

– Ты уже делаешь. Спасибо за восхитительный завтрак, именно так я себе его и представлял!

– Это было моё желание! – рассердилась она.

– Разумеется. Просто мои желания стали твоими. А теперь, как гостеприимный хозяин, я предложу тебе выпить, – добавил он, поднимаясь. – Шампанское? Вино? Виски?

– Виски.

Джарод приоткрыл шкаф и достал из него пузатую бутылку и два тяжёлых стакана, наполнил каждый до середины янтарной жидкостью, протянул один Паркер и уселся на подлокотник её кресла.

– Знаешь, за что мы выпьем? За взаимопонимание.

Обжигая горло, виски расплавило застрявший в нём комок страха и неожиданно быстро ударило в голову.

– Налей мне ещё, – попросила женщина.

– Погоди немного, – удивлённо отозвался «гостеприимный хозяин», забрал у неё стакан и поставил его на пол вместе со своим.

А потом склонился над ней и завладел её губами. Это был медленный и внимательный поцелуй, словно они лежали сейчас перед камином на медвежьей шкуре, только что вспоминали вместе о чём-то приятном и пили не виски, а горячее пряное вино – и впереди их ожидали долгая ночь и целая жизнь. Иллюзия была такой яркой, что Паркер медлила открывать глаза, когда поцелуй закончился.

– От тебя невозможно оторваться, – услышала она хриплый голос мужчины, – но я должен узнать, из-за чего ты плакала.

Опять! Паркер гневно вскинулась, но Джарод удержал её за плечи.

– Жалеешь о том, что было сегодня утром?

– Нет. Я не…

– Стыдишься того, что было вчера?

– Нет.

– Боишься возвращаться в Центр?

– Чего мне бояться? – поморщилась Паркер.

– Во всяком случае, не того, что там заинтересуются, где ты провела эти три дня, – пожал плечами Джарод. – Они считают, что ты уехала отдохнуть и развеяться.

– И об этом ты тоже позаботился…

– Об этом, Паркер, я позаботился в первую очередь.

Он вытянул её из кресла, привлёк к себе, осторожно коснулся губами синяков на шее.

– Я был груб, я обидел тебя?

– Нет, Джарод, нет… Оставь меня в покое, я не обязана тебе исповедоваться!

Он закрыл ей рот новым поцелуем, а руки его скользнули под рубашку, под которой ничего не было, кроме ненасытного тела, уже успевшего по этим рукам соскучиться. Пробежали от ягодиц вверх, оставляя жаркий след на коже, стиснули грудь. Паркер и без того была больна желанием – ласки и алкоголь усилили его настолько, что вытеснили остаток здравого смысла.

– Ну же, Паркер! – обладатель волшебных рук толкнул её обратно в кресло, и она чуть было снова не разревелась, таким резким был переход. – Рассказывай, что с тобой творится, а потом мы будем заниматься любовью до тех пор, пока нам обоим не надоест.

– Какой же ты гад! – прошептала женщина. Губы у неё дрожали.

– Я просто должен довести до конца начатое, – мягко отозвался Джарод и подал ей стакан, вновь до половины наполненный виски. – Держи, ты хотела ещё выпить.

Мужчина опять устроился на полу рядом с ней и опять взял её за руку, и в глазах у него по-прежнему была грусть. «Он и так обо всём догадался», – подумала Паркер обречённо, сделала глоток и заговорила, с трудом подбирая слова. Она не думала, что ей будет так сложно. Она вообще не думала, что придётся об этом говорить.

– Вчера, когда ты пришёл ко мне в ванную и остался со мной, мне показалось, что нас связывает не только секс...

– Конечно, нас связывает не только секс, – спокойно согласился Джарод. - Когда-то мы были с тобой очень близки и доверяли друг другу, но ты...

– Да! – Паркер решительно тряхнула головой. – Да, я постаралась об этом забыть! Когда я вернулась в Центр, закончив учёбу, мне сказали, что детские воспоминания не должны мешать моей работе, что рано или поздно я буду руководить Центром, а ты всегда останешься его рабочим инструментом, и ничего личного между нами быть не может. Я почти не вспоминала о тебе, пока ты не сбежал, а когда сбежал, быстро научилась думать, что ты – моя добыча. Просто добыча, Джарод, и ничего больше! – она посмотрела на него в упор. – Представляю, как тебе было больно!

– Мы давно не дети, мисс Паркер... – вздохнул он. – Не стоит драматизировать.

Она снова глотнула виски, ища поддержки в привычной крепости напитка и не замечая, что всё больше пьянеет, и продолжила:

– Ты сам сказал сейчас, что прошлое нас связывает. Ночью ты не позволил себя увидеть, но обращался со мной так, словно я и теперь много для тебя значу... и перед этим тоже, когда ты рисовал на мне иероглифы и когда говорил слова, которых я ни от кого раньше слышала... Утром я прочла в твоих глазах, что мне это померещилось. Но я так хотела, чтобы это было правдой!

– Паркер...

– Я всё знаю! Я предала тебя, когда согласилась забыть. И потом предала ещё раз, когда стала охотиться за тобой по заданию Центра. Я – часть Центра, который отнял у тебя семью, отнял детство и надеется навсегда отнять свободу. Из-за него, а значит, из-за меня ты страдаешь и мечешься, не зная, кто ты и где твоё место. Скажешь, не так?

– Так, – кивнул её визави после секундной заминки. Его лицо вновь болезненно исказилось, и теперь Паркер ощутила боль Джарода, как свою собственную.

– Если бы ты мог презирать меня и ненавидеть, я бы возненавидела тебя в ответ. Но для этого ты слишком добрый. Чёртов гуманист... Когда я вспоминаю всё, что ты пережил из-за нас – из-за меня пережил! – я чувствую себя такой скверной. Я лишь теперь поняла, как виновата перед тобой...

– Постой. Как бы ты ни была виновата, не пытайся взять на себя все грехи Центра, - поспешно проговорил Джарод. – Эта ноша – не для твоих плеч.

– Оставь при себе своё великодушие. Мне нужно другое.

Стакан снова опустел. Женщина перевела дух.

– Что тебе нужно, Паркер?

Она вскочила с кресла – пол качнулся под ней, – оттолкнула Джарода, который выглядел растерянным, и села на край стола, поближе к пустеющей бутылке.

– Что тебе нужно, Паркер? – повторил мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к ней.

Хлебнула прямо из горлышка и закашлялась.

– Отдай, хватит! – он попытался забрать бутылку, но Паркер держала крепко.

– Выпить – это была твоя идея!

– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты расслабилась и перестала сама себя бояться.

– Я перестала!

У Паркер звенело в ушах, свет в комнате казался ей слишком ярким. Глаза опять наполнились слезами, то ли от этого света, то ли от захлестнувших её эмоций. Джарод высвободил бутылку из её пальцев и убрал в шкаф. Растерянность на его лице сменилась тревогой.

– В конце-то концов, скажи, что тебе нужно.

– Нежность. Тепло. Доверие. Всё то, что я не уберегла, – прошептала она и прикрыла глаза. – Всё то, чего я не заслуживаю.

Он открыл было рот, но Паркер приложила палец к его губам. Как щепка, подхваченная стремительным горным потоком, она неслась неведомо куда и не могла, и не хотела остановиться.

– Молчи! Дослушай. Я знаю, у тебя ничего этого нет для меня. Но я прошу, сделай так, чтобы мне стало легче. Накажи меня, Джарод, сделай мне больно. Я, может быть, смогу себя простить… и, может быть, ты тогда тоже…

– Паркер, опомнись! – Джарод, не выдержав, схватил её за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты соображаешь, о чём просишь?

– Ты сказал вчера, что я заслуживаю наказания!

– О господи, это же была игра...

– А я не играю. Сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста! Или я должна тебя упрашивать?

Повисла пауза. Паркер увидела, как беспокойство и сочувствие во взгляде Джарода уступают место блеску азарта.

– Не должна, – он отступил на полшага. – _Этого_ ты заслуживаешь. Подними рубашку.

Подчиняясь, она потянула вверх край рубашки и тут же покрылась мурашками от холода и сладкого чувства незащищённости. Не сводя с неё глаз, Притворщик на ощупь достал из шкафа узкий чёрный предмет, оказавшийся стеком с плоским кожаным наконечником. Легонько хлопнул по соскам, уже стоящим торчком, прочертил, любуясь, прямую линию от межключичной ямки, скрытой под рубашкой, до тёмной полоски внизу живота, нарисовал затейливую спираль вокруг пупка. И ударил. Удар был несильным и почти незаметным глазу, но больно стало не понарошку, и женщина вскрикнула.

– Твой последний шанс отказаться. Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джарод.

Паркер облизнула пересохшие губы. Ей было страшно, но адреналин дурманил голову сильнее виски.

– Да. Не надо меня жалеть.

Он ударил снова, и ещё несколько раз, по бокам и бёдрам, стараясь не попадать дважды в одно и то же место. Он действовал очень аккуратно, но, случайно ли, намеренно ли, в какой-то момент задел грудь, и Паркер, которой до этого удавалось сдерживаться, снова вскрикнула. Тогда он развернул её и заставил наклониться и лечь животом на стол. В руках Джарода было столько силы, что женщина не смогла бы ей сопротивляться, даже если бы захотела. Следующий удар, пришедшийся по ягодицам, был больнее предыдущих, и она инстинктивно дёрнулась.

– Стой спокойно!

Паркер почувствовала внутри себя его легко проскользнувшие пальцы. Одной рукой он удерживал её и ласкал одновременно, другой – наносил короткие и жгучие удары. Вряд ли все длилось дольше пяти минут, но это были самые длинные и самые жаркие минуты в её жизни. Она больше не пыталась молчать, она стонала и всхлипывала, перед глазами стояло огненное марево. Удивительное дело: хотя ощущения становились всё острей, в какой-то момент они перестали быть неприятными, и Паркер сама уже не знала, от боли она стонет или от удовольствия. Пальцы Джарода, как всегда, поймавшие нужный ритм, звук рассекаемого воздуха, её собственное сердце, бьющееся где-то в горле... Последнего удара, после которого мужчина отбросил стек, она, сметённая очередным взрывом, уже не почувствовала.

Дождавшись, когда придёт в себя, Джарод бережно, как драгоценный сосуд, поднял её – лишь для того, чтобы устроить на мягкой кушетке, в которую превратилось одно из кресел.

– Бедная ты моя, – сказал он ласково, избавляя Паркер от рубашки, лежавшей на горящей спине, как кусок асфальта. – Попробуй немного поспать.

Приглашения не требовалось – отключилась она мгновенно.

Проснулась так же, как раньше – легко и с ясной головой. Хмель совершенно выветрился. Недавнее помешательство напоминало о себе саднящей ноющей болью, больше всего похожей на солнечный ожог.

– Эй! Ты проснулась? Как ты себя чувствуешь? – вполголоса спросил Джарод, как только она пошевелилась.

А чувствовала она себя почему-то очень довольной, как человек, сделавший то, что давно уже должен был сделать.

– Всё в порядке, – Паркер открыла глаза и увидела мужчину в соседнем кресле.

Джарод выглядел удивлённым и взъерошенным, словно случившееся шокировало его больше, чем её – вероятно, так оно и было. И ещё в его улыбке появилась нежность – та самая нежность, о которой она мечтала. Он поднялся и пересел к ней в ноги.

– Болит?

– Не особенно.

Приподнялась на локтях и перекинула на одну сторону волосы, которые сильнее обычного лезли в лицо и щекотали шею. Он робко коснулся её шеи кончиками пальцев.

– Я же сказала, всё в порядке!

На место пальцев легла тяжёлая горячая ладонь.

– Ты просто устала – принимать решения и контролировать других, поддерживать постоянно свой высокий статус. Тебе хотелось самой оказаться в чьей-то власти, передать кому-то другому ответственность за то, что с тобой происходит. Ведь так?

Она повернулась к нему с демонстративным негодованием:

– Я здесь не на приёме у психоаналитика, разве ты забыл?

– Узна_ю_ прежнюю Паркер, – усмехнулся Джарод. – Я уж боялся, что перегнул палку.

– И не надейся!

– Дай-ка, я намажу тебя лекарством.

В руках у него появилась круглая стеклянная баночка. Потихоньку, двигаясь сверху вниз, он начал втирать в кожу спины прохладный, горьковато пахнущий крем. Боль исчезала прямо под его пальцами.

– Человеческое тело странно устроено – оно умеет боль превращать в наслаждение. Нервные импульсы, которые поступают в мозг, когда нам больно, при определённых условиях вызывают выработку гормонов удовольствия, которые...

Паркер нетерпеливо передёрнула плечами.

– Лекцию прочитаешь кому-нибудь другому и в другом месте.

Состояние тонкой гармонии, в котором находились сейчас её душа и тело, было безумно ей дорого, и она боялась, что какая-то неосторожная реплика его разрушит.

– Ладно, – согласился Джарод, – не будем об этом говорить.

Некоторое время было тихо. Она блаженствовала.

– Но кое о чём я всё-таки должен спросить, – раздался снова его голос.

– М?..

– Помнишь, что ты сказала перед... перед тем, как...

– Помню, – подтвердила женщина. Слишком дорого достались ей те слова, чтобы сейчас отпираться.

– Зачем, Паркер? Тебе просто захотелось остренького, и нужен был повод? Или?..

– Или. Я ничего не планировала заранее, это была импровизация, – её короткой улыбки он не увидел. – И говорила я правду. Я очень виновата перед тобой и... сожалею о том, что тебе пришлось пережить.

– И всё?

Паркер молчала. «Мне нужны твои тепло, доверие, нежность...» Повторить это ещё раз было невозможно!

Джарод вздохнул и взял её за плечи.

– Сядь, я посмотрю, что с животом.

Живот не пострадал. Несколько ярко-розовых полос Паркер увидела на бёдрах.

– Боль совсем пройдёт минут через сорок. От них, – он показал на полосы, – через пару дней не останется и следа.

– Не останется и следа... - эхом повторила она.

– Что тебя смущает? – спросил Джарод, различив неуверенную нотку в её голосе.

– Завтра, или уже сегодня, я уйду отсюда и вернусь в Центр. И останусь там навсегда.

– Да.

– А ты – никогда по своей воле туда не вернёшься.

– Конечно, не вернусь.

– Мы увидимся ещё когда-нибудь?

– Почему бы и нет?

– Но всё это… никогда не повторится.

– Не повторится, Паркер, ты права.

– Я хочу, чтобы у меня осталось что-нибудь, кроме воспоминаний. Чтобы я знала, что мне не приснились эти три дня!

Джарод как будто не удивился её просьбе.

– Хорошо, ты будешь это знать. Я сделаю тебе памятный подарок… если, конечно, ты захочешь его принять.

Он смотрел на неё так, словно стремился согреть на всю жизнь вперёд, и Паркер привстала, чтобы его поцеловать, но он не позволил, отстранившись.

– Погоди, милая. Не думаю, что сумею сейчас ограничиться поцелуем, а ты ещё не пришла в норму. Пускай лекарство подействует. А пока, пойдём, я кое-что тебе покажу.

Он достал откуда-то почти невесомый шёлковый халат и набросил его на плечи Паркер взамен грубой рубашки.

_Райская птица_

Как и следовало ожидать, Джарод привёл её в комнату, прятавшуюся за той дверью, которая до сих пор была закрыта. Довольно большое помещение разделяла на две части витражная перегородка. В той части, которая была доступна взгляду, Паркер увидела большой журнальный стол, длинную полку с разноцветными альбомами и пару мягких крутящихся стульев с низкими спинками. Джарод бережно усадил её на один из них, достал альбом и положил перед ней.

– Вот, полистай пока. Я позабочусь об обеде.

Паркер раскрыла альбом на первой попавшейся странице. Фантастическая птица, мастерски нарисованная чёрной тушью. На обороте – похожее, но цветное изображение. На следующей картинке – причудливый узор из нескольких таких птиц. А вот горделиво развёрнутая орлиная голова. Вот летящая птица с огромными крыльями – альбатрос? Вот павлин с развёрнутым во всю ширь хвостом. Вот цветной букет павлиньих перьев. И снова удивительное создание, каких, наверное, не бывает в природе... К тому моменту, как Джарод вернулся, аккуратно неся поднос, заставленный тарелками и чашками, Паркер просмотрела альбом от корки до корки и сейчас недоумевала, зачем ей вся эта орнитология.

– Ну как? – спросил он с той же странной интонацией, с какой недавно спрашивал, нравится ли ей птица на шёлковом панно.

– Я не знаток, – пожала плечами Паркер. – Но в этом что-то есть. Хочешь подарить мне рисунок?

– В некотором роде, – загадочно ответил её любовник. – Ешь, я уверен, что ты голодная. Сейчас я всё объясню.

– Жду не дождусь! – хмыкнула она, наполняя свою тарелку салатом и пристраивая сбоку кусок жареного мяса изрядных размеров.

Джарод последовал её примеру.

– А ведь ты ни разу не спросила, кем я здесь работаю, – произнёс он, хитро улыбаясь, как только первоначальный голод был утолён.

Женщина смутилась.

– Я думала, что «Райская птица» - это...

– Салон интимных услуг? Господь с тобой, Паркер, ты так плохо меня знаешь?

– Джарод, я, кажется, вообще тебя не знала! – рассмеялась она и добавила, вспомнив: – Ты сказал, что помогаешь людям приобщиться к древним китайским практикам.

– Но не сказал, к каким. Иногда я, правда, даю консультации парам, которым не хватает гармонии в отношениях – среди тех, кто сюда приходит, таких много. Но главное моё занятие сейчас совсем другое. «Райская птица» – салон татуировок, а я – всего лишь мастер тату. В Китае это искусство имеет тысячелетнюю историю… Ох, прости, просила же обойтись без лекций. Только что ты смотрела каталог, по которому мои клиенты выбирают себе рисунок.

– Так ты что же, предлагаешь мне сделать тату? – растерянно проговорила Паркер.

– Именно так. Соглашайся. Я очень хороший мастер.

Она уже привыкла к тому, что с ней теперь постоянно происходят вещи, о которых она и не помышляла полчаса назад, поэтому не удивилась, обнаружив себя вскоре по ту сторону витражной перегородки, в удобном кресле с широкими подлокотниками, откинутом почти до горизонтального положения. В какой момент она, никогда не собиравшаяся украшать своё тело татуировками, уступила очередному соблазну, щекотному, как пузырьки шампанского? Наверное, когда Джарод разложил перед ней несколько изумительно тонких рисунков и предложил выбрать. Она замешкалась, и он сказал, усмехнувшись, что думал о ней, когда делал эскиз, по которому изготовили панно, уже ею виденное. «Хочешь, я подарю тебе точно такую же птицу?» И Паркер, как зачарованная, качнула головой и сказала «да».

Джарод сел рядом на стул и убрал освещение, оставив включённой только лампу над креслом, которую опустил ниже и развернул так, чтобы свет не бил Паркер в глаза. Пощёлкал пультом, и комната наполнилась негромкой медитативной музыкой.

– Устраивайся удобней, лежать придётся довольно долго.

– Будет очень больно? – неожиданно для себя спросила Паркер.

Он быстро взглянул на неё и подавил смешок.

– А как бы ты хотела?

– Джарод, я не ма... – возмущённо начала было она.

– Тихо-тихо, я знаю, – мужчина примирительно и нежно погладил её по руке. – Больно будет. Но я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы боль была несильной. Где мы поселим нашу птицу? Где-нибудь здесь, да?

Развязал поясок её халата и отодвинул шёлковые полы, чтобы открыть живот; приложил ладонь чуть ниже левой груди, показывая место. Сейчас его прикосновения не возбуждали, а успокаивали, в них по-прежнему были тепло и уверенность, но совсем не было чувственности. «Как ему удаётся так меняться?»

– Да, здесь.

– Договорились.

Он пододвинул ближе хромированную этажерку, уставленную флаконами и пластиковыми коробками, и занялся приготовлениями. Запахло спиртом. Весь облик Джарода неуловимо изменился, взгляд стал цепким, действия – чёткими и слаженными. Любовник, импульсивный и страстный, исчез; появился – сосредоточенный и внимательный мастер. Паркер, намеренная поначалу закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть всяких угрожающих манипуляций, теперь смотрела, не отрываясь – движения его рук завораживали.

Обезболивание – неприятно, но терпимо. Подождать, пока анестетик начнёт действовать. В это время – нанести на кожу контуры будущего рисунка. Зеркало, чтобы она тоже их увидела. «Нравится?» – «Очень!» Кожа немеет. Позвякивание иголок в стерильном контейнере. Тату-машинка, похожая на какое-то экзотическое оружие. «А теперь – дыши ровно, слушай музыку и ничего не бойся!»

Так она и поступила.

– Ну что, жива? – мягко спросил Джарод, когда всё закончилось.

Паркер не знала, как долго длился процесс – может, два часа, может, все четыре. Место татуировки ощущалось, как большая ссадина, но знакомый уже горьковато пахнущий чудодейственный крем растворял боль, обещая, что скоро от неё останется лишь воспоминание.

– Вполне! Я боялась, что будет хуже.

– О чём ты думала, пока я работал? Ты так странно на меня смотрела. И ни разу не попросила остановиться и дать тебе передохнуть.

– Мне не хотелось растягивать удовольствие, – кривовато улыбнулась женщина и, секунду поколебавшись, решила сказать правду: – А думала я о том, как необычно для меня – доверяться кому бы то ни было так, как я доверяюсь сейчас тебе. Что ты со мной сделал, чудо-мальчик?

– А ты сама как считаешь, Паркер? – он склонился над ней и коснулся губами её виска. – Вставай потихоньку. Я сейчас вернусь.

Она поднялась, потянулась, осторожно потрогала тату – кожа слегка припухла, но уже не болела. Огляделась в поисках большого зеркала – оно нашлось. Собственное отражение, в который уже раз за эти три дня, снова её удивило. Особа из зазеркалья выглядела усталой, но словно светилась изнутри. Паркер стряхнула с плеч халат, чтобы рассмотреть свой подарок. Птица, размером чуть меньше ладони, с приподнятыми крыльями, была готова вот-вот взлететь – художнику удалось поймать её движение. Тончайшие шоколадные контуры, немного цвета – голубого и светло-коричневого, каскад невесомых перьев. Воплощение лёгкости и гармонии. Сказочная птица, вестник древнего и могучего волшебства.

«Опомнись, Паркер! Это просто картинка на коже!»

Картинка, от которой невозможно отвести глаз.

– Ты прекрасна! – прошептал Джарод.

Она не слышала, как он вернулся, и вздрогнула от его голоса. Он прижался к её спине, обнял за талию и за плечи, потёрся подбородком о её волосы.

– Ты прекрасна! То, что я говорил вчера... всё правда, не сомневайся.

Паркер не ответила. Сердце колотилось так, будто он обнял её впервые в жизни.

– Не могу больше ждать! – выдохнул мужчина и развернул её лицом к себе.

Путь в комнату с кожаным диваном был долгим. Они целовались, взахлёб, до головокружения, сначала у зеркала, потом в дверях, потом в коридоре. В самой комнате Паркер на несколько секунд очнулась, изумлённая – так сильно изменилось это место за время её отсутствия. Голубого ложа больше не было, на его месте появилась просторная кровать, застеленная хрустящим от свежести бельём. Освещали комнату свечи, расставленные по полу – две дюжины, не меньше. Джарод ослабил объятия, женщина выскользнула и села на край кровати. Слова не требовались, она чувствовала, что он и так угадает любое её желание.

Она захотела видеть его – и он разделся, и она жадно рассматривала его, стараясь запомнить каждую чёрточку.

Она захотела прикасаться к нему, вдыхать его запах, пробовать его на вкус – и он шагнул к ней, и открылся её рукам и губам, и позволил ей делать с ним всё, что угодно.

Она захотела почувствовать его в себе – и он опрокинул её на спину, опустился перед ней на колени и взял её медленно и нежно, и она, устремляясь ему навстречу и вглядываясь в его искажённое страстью лицо, наконец, постигла смысл слова «отдаваться».

Единственное, что осталось в мире – безудержное удовольствие, которое они дарили друг другу. В этом мире не было места ни для сомнений и страхов, ни для рефлексии и боли. Ненужными и бессмысленными стали изощрённые чувственные игры. То, что происходило между ними сейчас, было простым, правильным и необходимым, как дыхание. Если Паркер и думала о чём-то во время недолгих пауз, прильнув щекой к груди Джарода, то лишь о том, что это настоящее чудо – когда два тела соответствуют друг другу с такой точностью, совпадают каждой своей выпуклостью и впадиной, и дышат, и чувствуют в унисон.

«Мы будем заниматься любовью, пока нам обоим не надоест» – пообещал Джарод полдня... нет, полжизни назад. Надоесть не могло, но усталость взяла своё. Из последнего полёта оба вернулись совершенно обессиленными. Обнявшись, некоторое время они лежали неподвижно. Потом Паркер приподнялась и заглянула Джароду в лицо. Сомкнутые веки, расслабленные мягкие губы.

– Спишь? – прошептала она, замирая от нежности и не желая спугнуть его сон.

– Нет, – он тут же открыл глаза и улыбнулся. – Как можно? У нас почти не осталось времени.

От его слов и оттого, что в его глазах не было радости, у Паркер засосало под ложечкой. Но она улыбнулась тоже, стараясь выглядеть беспечной, и проговорила:

– Умираю, как хочется пить! Здесь есть вода?

В изголовье кровати обнаружился мини-бар, из которого Джарод достал пару мгновенно запотевших бутылочек. Вода была холодной и потрясающе вкусной. Паркер опустошила свою бутылочку и удобно устроилась в подушках. Мужчина снова лёг, положив голову ей на колени.

– Понравился мой подарок?

– Да, очень.

– Таких птиц называют райскими. Ты когда-нибудь слышала легенды о них?

– Вряд ли. Я не интересуюсь легендами.

– Напрасно, попадаются очень занятные! Согласно одной из легенд, эти птицы, прячущиеся от людей в глубине тропического леса – существа магические. Они умеют исполнять желания. Для этого ты должен поймать райскую птицу и удержать в неволе. Не просто удержать – сделать так, чтобы она сама не захотела улетать. И когда пленница превратится в гостью, она поможет твоему желанию сбыться.

– Я давно выросла из сказок, – нахмурилась женщина. – Зачем ты...

Джарод взял её за руку.

– Ты знаешь, зачем, Паркер. Ты – моя райская птица. И теперь я могу загадать желание, правда?

Правда. Она тяжело вздохнула. У неё самой сейчас было только одно желание – остаться здесь. Но это было невозможно, и она знала, что желание Джарода будет другим.

– В первый день ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я оставила тебя в покое. Чтобы перестала за тобой охотиться. Джарод, я могу. Я только не думаю, что после этого меня оставит в покое Центр.

Он поцеловал кончики её пальцев.

– Чего только я не болтал в первый день, милая. Нет, я никогда не попрошу, чтобы ты открыто шла против Центра. Но я хочу, чтобы ты всегда была на моей стороне, понимаешь? Чтобы ты была мне другом, а не врагом. Чтобы мне никогда не пришлось выбирать между твоей... между твоим благополучием и своей свободой. Для них пускай всё останется, как прежде. Никто не узнает, что теперь ты играешь по моим правилам.

«Об этом ты мог бы и не просить!» - подумала Паркер. И тихо сказала:

– Так и будет. Обещаю.

– Спасибо.

Видно было, что другого ответа Джарод и не ждал. Накрыл рукой птицу, как будто пытался согреть её и приласкать.

– Она символизирует недоступность и верность одновременно. Не забудь, ты обещала!

Чтобы не сказать того, чего говорить не следовало, Паркер взъерошила ему волосы и поинтересовалась с прежней беспечной интонацией:

– Ведь ты их придумал, верно? Эту сказку и этот «древний» ритуал?

– Какая разница? – засмеялся Притворщик, и смех его был грустным. – Главное, что он сработал.

– Интересно, что ещё ты придумал?

Джарод взял в ладони её лицо, заглянул в глаза, очертил губами линию скул и бровей, и Паркер почувствовала, что это – прощание.

– Может быть, то, что я тебя люблю? – донеслись до неё еле слышные слова.

Что-то мягко ударило её в спину, и наступила темнота.

Эпилог

Запах пыли – первое, что почувствовала Паркер, когда очнулась. Вытертый ковёр прямо перед носом – первое, что увидела. Убогий холл, красные занавески, длинная скамья, зеркало и круглые часы, показывающие пять минут четвертого. Когда она смотрела на эти часы в прошлый раз, минутная стрелка только подбиралась к двенадцати. «Проклятье, что это было?! Тепловой удар? Как некстати, кто угодно мог увидеть меня здесь…» Женщина села, испытав короткое головокружение. В следующее мгновение она заметила, что сжимает в руке готовый к выстрелу пистолет, и поспешно вернула его в безопасное состояние. Паркер прекрасно помнила, как сняла оружие с предохранителя, прежде чем взяться за бронзовую ручку двери с табличкой «Райская птица». И как перед этим поднималась по лестнице, предвкушая скорое завершение своей охоты, помнила тоже. Потом с ней случилось что-то, оставившее привкус безумия и восторга, но что именно, понять было невозможно – воспоминания дробились и разбегались, как шарики ртути. Да полно, случилось ли? Горячечный бред, и тот вспоминается более отчётливо.

Её телом владела приятная тяжесть, как после долгого заплыва, шевелиться не хотелось. «Вставай быстрее, пока никто сюда не зашёл!» - поторопила себя Паркер. Она поднялась на колени и одёрнула узкую юбку. Одежда была в полном порядке, но казалась неудобной, как будто чужой.

Как будто совсем недавно она много времени провела без одежды!

_«Раздевайся!»_

_«Там есть что-то, чего я ещё не видел?»_

_«То, что не надоедает никогда...»_

Паркер потёрла пальцами виски. Ерунда какая-то.

Заскрипела лестница, и в холле появился запыхавшийся толстый китаец – хозяин ресторана.

– Мэм, у вас всё хорошо? – спросил он с неподдельным беспокойством. – Я слышал звук падения…

– Абсолютно, – ответила Паркер ледяным голосом, словно ничего необычного с ней не происходило.

– Чем я могу вам помочь?

– Тем, что уйдёте туда, откуда пришли, – она скривилась и добавила, подчиняясь внезапному побуждению: – мистер Чен Люй.

– Конечно, мэм! Извините, мэм! – зачастил, рассыпаясь в поклонах, китаец и исчез с необычной для его комплекции скоростью.

«Откуда я знаю, как его зовут?!»

_«Мой приятель Чен Люй»,_ – раздался в ушах голос Джарода.

«Этого не может быть. Я сама придумала имя. Китайский пройдоха просто не захотел мне перечить!» Ухватившись на ручку двери – дверь, конечно, была заперта – Паркер, наконец, встала на ноги. Обувь мешала ей так же сильно, как одежда, словно вдруг стала на полразмера меньше. Женщина посмотрела вниз – и похолодела: носок левой туфли украшала отметина, больше всего похожая на след от пули.

_«В следующий раз я прицелюсь чуть левее!»_

Она прислонилась к двери и закрыла глаза. Картинки, возникавшие у неё в голове, по-прежнему не собирались в единое целое, но стали гораздо более яркими. _«Так тебе будет проще!»_ Зеркало. Кружевное бельё. Мужчина в расстёгнутой белой рубашке, его руки связаны галстуком. _«Моя прекрасная чувственная игрушка не должна простудиться!»_ Вкус и запах мохито. _«Какой взгляд, Паркер! Ради него только стоило всё это затевать!»_ Голубой кожаный диван, коричневые браслеты. _«Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – Останься!»_ Темнота, тёплая вода, льющаяся сверху, руки, губы, нежность. _«Этого ты заслуживаешь!»_ Жаркое, больное, невозможное. _«Номер один!»_ Шёлковая лента, врезающаяся в тело. Взрыв, и ещё один взрыв, и ещё. _«Паркер, ты в ладу со своим сердцем?»_ Прохладное щекотание кисточки, чёрные иероглифы на белой коже. _«Не могу больше ждать!»_

Паркер замутило от страха. «Этого не может быть! – повторила она. – Что я буду делать, если всё это – было?»

_«Не забудь, ты обещала!»_

Зеркало! Она метнулась к нему, расстёгивая на ходу жакет и блузку. Зажмурилась, досчитала до десяти и открыла глаза. Под левой грудью, в облаке невесомых перьев, приподняла крылья и приготовилась взлететь волшебная райская птица.

_Май – ноябрь 201__1 __года._

_Москва – Екатеринбург – Москва__._


End file.
